


Mix Up's

by LilacGalacticFox



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Texting, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 21,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacGalacticFox/pseuds/LilacGalacticFox
Summary: Peter gets a text from an unknown number, which was rather odd to say the least.After the two needing each other through tough times, they become closer.However, both people on either side are hiding secrets, and it's only a matter of time before it all come spilling out.(SpiderFrost is the main ship)(Moved from Wattpad)[Started: 22/05/2020][Finished: --/--/20--]
Relationships: Loki/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

Peter walks through his front door, closing it quietly, in case his foster parents were home. Thankfully, his Spider senses weren't going off, so he knew they weren't home.

He smiles slightly and sighs with relief. He then walks up the stairs and towards his 'room'.

He opened the door and looked into the closet like room. He places his bag down on the mucky floor, which was beside his bedding, that was on the floor and very flat, like usual.

He sits down on the bedding and starts pulling his homework out of his bag. He starts to do the Science homework, that Peter found easy and easily finished in an hour.

Just as he was about to put his homework away, he felt the vibration of his phone from his thigh, trouser pocket.

He pulls it out and looks down at the message from the unknown number.

**~~~~**

**??**  
Brother  
I have contacted you through this puny devise, as you wished.

 **Peter**  
Uhm  
I'm not your brother...

 **??**  
What do you mean?   
Did you steal my brothers number?

 **Peter**  
What? No!  
That isn't even possible!

 **??**  
I am sorry for causing you distress, and for messaging you incorrectly.

 **Peter**  
It's alright, mr/ms/mx!

 **??**  
Mx?  
I know the othe two, but what does that last one mean?

 **Peter**  
Oh!  
It's a formal way to address someone who doesn't have a gender.

 **??**  
You have that?  
Well, well. You are advanced.

 **Peter**  
I'm sorry? Advanced how?  
...  
Hello?

~~~~

Peter looks at his phone and he sighs, seeing that the person on the other side of the messages wasn't going to answer anytime soon.

He then hears the sound of the front door slamming. His spidey senses start tingling and he knows what's coming. He whimpers slightly when he hears the footsteps looming towards his door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Peter**

Um, hey!

Do you possibly know how to treat a stab wound?

**??**

Yes, I do

Wait, are you okay?

**Peter**

Oh, yes! It's only hypothetical!

But please, indulge me

Quickly

**??**

Is the knife still in?

**Peter**

Hypothetically, yes

**??**

Good

Now you must

**~~~~**

Peter continues to listen to the person's information and cleans up his stab wound. Of course he couldn't tell this person that it was real, as they would ask how he got it. He couldn't just say, 'Oh yeah, don't worry. Just stopped a robber and they stabbed me, but I can't go to hospital, as I'm Spiderman.'

He sighs and wraps the bandage around the wound on his shoulder, which caused his immense pain. Fortunately, due to his healing factor, it would be gone by midday tomorrow. Well, if he didn't open it up again, that is.

He was very thankful of the person's help, but he couldn't help wonder why they knew this information, and who they were. Seems he should get a little information on them. At least so he has a name to put in the contacts.

**~~~~**

**Peter**

Thank you so much!

**??**

Of course

Now will you tell me why you needed this information?

**Peter**

Uh...

I needed it for my friend. They want to become a doctor, so they asked me if I knew, and I didn't, but I didn't want to not help

**??**

That's very honourable of you

I hope your friend becomes a doctor

**Peter**

Yeah, me too

What should I call you?

Sorry, that sounds rude

**??**

It's alright

My 'friends' have many names for me

Why don't you make one for me?

**Peter**

Oooo! Okay!

Can I ask you a question?

**??**

Of course

Then I shall do the same for you

**Peter**

What's your favourite hero/avenger/superhero?

**??**

Well I would have to say the God of Mischief, Loki

**Peter**

Oh my gosh!

Can you believe how he's finally been able to go on missions?

It's so cool!

I'm glad he's finally seen as good!

Sorry, I'm spamming you

I'll shut up now

**??**

You are my new favourite Midgardian

Oh, and to answer your question from the last time we spoke

I am...

What's the word for someone who changes their gender freely?

**Peter**

Gender Fluid?

Aw! Thank you!

And that's what he calls humans too!

**??**

That's the one

But I'm mostly male, so you may refer to me as such, unless I tell you otherwise

**Peter**

I'm definitely using that for your nickname!

Thank you for telling me! I don't like getting people's genders wrong

**Mr. Mischief**

What have you changed it to, Midgardian?

Ah, I see

I accept this name

And that is very sweet of you

Now. Who is your favourite hero?

Apart from Loki, of course

**Peter**

I would say Iron man

But, I think I prefer Spiderman

**Mr. Mischief**

I understand Iron man, but what makes you like him?

Isn't he a Vigilante?

**Peter**

It's so annoying how people call him that

He isn't a menace like the Daily Bugle say

He looks out for the little guy

The people that the Avengers don't help, that are below their pay grade

**Mr. Mischief**

You really like him, don't you?

I shall use that then

**Spider**

Yeah, I am

Thank you Mr. Mischief!

I've got to go now, but I'll try and message you soon

Bye, Mr. Mischief!

**Mr. Mischief**

Goodbye, Spider


	3. Chapter 3

Loki had been acting weirdly, according to the Avengers. He had been smiling and spending more time on his phone, than even reading (which shocked Thor the most, as he always saw his brother lost in a book).

So, Clint had decided to find out what was occupying the demi-god's time. He had made a plan, and he just needed to sit in the vents and wait.

Right on time, FRIDAY tells Loki that his brother was expecting him in his room. Loki groans and stands up, leaving his phone on the sofa's arm rest. He walks out of the room, towards his step-brother's room.

Clint smirks and jumps down from the vent, and he opens up Loki's phone. When he does, he sees a new message from a contact called 'Spider'.

_This is going to be interesting._

**~~~~**

**Spider**  
Hey, Mr. Mischief!

 **Mr. Mischief**  
Hey, Spidey

 **Spider**  
You remeber our last conversation?  
You know, about bats?

 **Mr. Mischief**  
Oh yeah, sure  
What about it?

**Spider**

Who are you, and why do you have Mr. Mischief' s phone?

 **Mr. Mischief**  
How did you know?

 **Spider**  
First, he doesn't call me 'Spidey'  
Secondly, we have never talked about bats

 **Mr. Mischief**  
Very good deductions  
Now, we've all been very worried about 'Mr. Mischief' as he's been very... Happy  
You got anything to do with it, by any chance?

 **Spider**  
Why's that worrying?  
Everyone should be happy!

 **Mr. Mischief**  
Jeeze, how'd he find someone as nice and sweet as you?

 **Spider**  
Thank you, mr/ms/mrs/mx stranger!

 **Mr. Mischief**  
Shoot, he's coming back  
Here's my number: xxx-xxxx-xxx  
And call me Bird   
Oh, and I'm I'm male

 **Spider**  
Bye, Mr. Bird!

**~~~~**

Clint smiles and quickly deletes the messages from Loki's phone and quickly jumps back into the vents, quickly scurrying away from the living room, and towards his bedroom, where his phone was lying, awaiting him on his desk.

He jumps down and grabs his phone, flopping down on the bed. As soon as he does so, his phone makes a 'ping' noise. He unlocks his phone and he sees a message from an unknown number.

**~~~~**

**??**  
Hey, Mr. Bird!   
It's Spider, from Mr. Mischief's contacts

 **Mr. Bird**  
Hey, Spidey!

 **Spider**  
So, how do you know Mr. Mischief?

 **Mr. Bird**  
I work with his brother

 **Spider**  
Wow!   
That's so cool!  
Ah, I've gotta go  
I'll message you later, Mr. Bird!

 **Mr. Bird**  
Be careful, Spidey!

~~~~

Clint sighs as he puts his phone down. He didn't know what it was, but something about this kind person made him want to protect them. Especially from Loki. He still didn't trust him fully. I mean, could you blame him? Loki _did_ mind control him.

He shakes his head, trying to remove those thoughts from his head. He smiles at the thought of getting to know this person. He could see why Loki liked them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mr. Bird**

Hey, Spidey!

**Spider**

Hey, Mr. Bird!

**Mr. Bird**

Okay, so

My friends really wanna meet you

Is it okay if I create a group chat?

**Spider**

Oh, sure!

I can't wait to meet your friends, Mr. Bird!

**Mr. Bird**

Yay!

**~~~~**

_Mr. Bird has created a group chat_

_Mr. Bird has named that chat 'Meet Spidey'_

**Mr. Mischief**

You didn't

**Mr. Bird**

Oh, but I did

**Spider**

Mr. Mischief! You're here too!

**Mr. Mischief**

How did you get his number?!

**Mr. Bird**

Your not very good at hiding your phone >:)

**??**

What on earth are you two on about?

And who's that?

**Spider**

Hi! I'm Spider!

Who are you? :D

**??**

Call me Widow

**Spider**

Oh my gawsh, we are both arachnids :0

And I'm guessing you're female, as all Widow's are

**Ms. Widow**

I'm keeping him

It's decided

**Mr. Bird**

What? That's not fair!

I introduced you to him!

**Ms. Widow**

Would you like to take him from me?

**Mr. Bird**

No, ma'am

**Mr. Mischief**

No, I found him first

**Ms. Widow**

Fight me, Reindeer

**Spider**

Um

First, I don't belong to anyone

A-and secondly, please don't fight (especially over me)

**??**

What

Who is this?

**??**

Why are there so many notifications?

**??**

THIS is who Mischief has been messaging?

He's too kind!

**??**

My brother has a friend!

Hello, brother's friend!

**Spider**

Hello!

I'm Spider, as you can probably already tell from the nickname

Who are all of you? And tell me your gender, as I don't want to miss gender you!

**??**

Sorry, son, that was rude of me

Call me America, and I'm male

**??**

No, please call him America's Ass!

**Mr. America**

Language!

**??**

Whatever

Call me Fe, and I'm male

**Spider**

So, Iron?

**Mr. Iron**

Yup, that's me

**??**

Call me Green, and I'm also male

**??**

And you shall call me Lightening, and I also am male!

**Spider**

It's nice to meet you all!

**Mr. Bird**

There are a few others, but they are busy at the moment

**Mr. Iron**

Alright, so how did Mischief here find you?

Anything illegal?

Wouldn't put it past him

**Mr. Mischief**

If you don't shut up, I'll do something illegal to you

**Spider**

Mr. Mischief!

That's not nice!

**Mr. Mischief**

I am sorry, Spider

**Spider**

It's alright Mr. Mischief :D

**Mr. Lightening**

We have found someone to keep my brother in check!

**Mr. Green**

He's a cinnamon roll

Can we keep him?

**Mr. Iron**

Wow

I've never seen Green act like that, before

But I agree

Can we keep him?

**Spider**

I'm sorry, but I'm not owned by anyone, or something to be kept

**Mr. Mischief**

You made him upset!

Apologise to him, you imbeciles!

**Mr. Lightening**

I am sorry, young Spider

**Mr. Green**

Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you

**Mr. America**

I'm sorry, even though I had nothing to do with this

So, I'm sorry about the others

**Mr. Iron**

Sorry, kid

**Mr. Bird**

Sorry, Spidey

**Ms. Widow**

Sorry

I still stand by what I said

**Spider**

Mr. Iron... Why did you call me 'kid'?

**Mr. Iron**

Well, It's rather obvious by how you message, and how energetic you message

And plus, I hacked your phone

**Spider**

You what?!

That's illegal!

And just rude!

**Mr. Bird**

What did you find?

**Mr. Iron**

Not much

Just that his name is Peter, and he is 15

**Ms. Widow**

Why so little?

**Mr. Iron**

Kid's got some serious protection on his phone and information

**Spider**

That, and as soon as you mentioned that you were hacking my phone, I added an extra firewall against you

You're lucky I don't report you

Or worse

Check your information

**Mr. Mischief**

I'm coming for you Iron

**Mr. Iron**

Shit!

I can hear his footsteps!

Pointbreak, come get your brother! Protect me!

**Mr. Lightening**

No

You disrespected Spider's privacy

I shall not help you

**Mr. Iron**

Oh god, he's at the door

**Spider**

Are none of you going to help?

**Ms. Widow**

Nope

This is normal

Plus, he offended you

**Spider**

Oh, okay then...

Well, I have to go!

Hope Mr. Iron is okay!

**Mr. Mischief**

He will be

In a few days

Goodbye, Spider

**Mr. America**

Dear god, why do I put up with all of you?

Bye, Spider

**Mr. Green**

Bye, Peter

**Mr. Lightening**

Bye, Spider, friend of my brother!

**Ms. Widow**

Bye, паук ребенка

**A/N: паук ребенка = spider child (in Russian)**


	5. Chapter 5

Peter was sat on the top of a skyscraper, watching over the city in his Spiderman suit. He sighed and watched as the small spots of people were moving around in the streets, watching for any threats or crimes that he could deal with. Patrol had been pretty dull, and not much had happened, apart from one mugging, but that was quickly resolved.

"Hey, Karen?" Peter asked, calling for his AI. He had coded Karen recently, using the laptop that he owned when he was living with Aunt May. Although they didn't have much money (and he still didn't), May had always made sure he had plenty of resources for his school work, and to keep him occupied.

"Yes, Peter?" Karen responded, in her usual, friendly tone. It had taken a lot of effort, and a long time, but he had managed to create Karen with emotions, which he was glad about, as he could use her to talk about situations and for when he was bored on patrols.

"Is there anything? Even someone needing help crossing the road?" he questions his Ai, his voice laced with hope. He really didn't want to go to his foster home earlier than he had to, which meant that if he didn't go back, and there wasn't anyone for him to help, he would just be sat there for hours on end.

"Unfortunately not, Peter," Karen answers, sympathy evident in her voice. Peter sighs at this, but he thanks his AI anyway.

Just as he was about to go back to his foster parent's house, he feels his phone vibrate in his hidden back pocket. His brows furrow in confusion, and he pulls his phone out of his pocket, wondering who would be messaging him at midnight.

**~~~~**

**Mr. Iron**

Has anyone seen the engine I've been working on?

I seem to have misplaced it

**Spider**

Mr. Iron? What are you doing up, and working, at this time of night?

**Mr. Iron**

I could ask you the same thing, kid

It's a school night after all

**Spider**

My question still stands, Mr. Iron

**Mr. Iron**

Alright, alright

I like to go to my lab to work when I can't sleep

**Spider**

Nightmares?

**Mr. Iron**

Yeah

**Spider**

I get them too

Do you want to talk about them?

I heard it helps

**Mr. Iron**

Uh, sure

It's the same every time. It shows all of my friends and loved ones dead. I couldn't save them, and it was my fault. I could have, but I didn't

**Spider**

Mr. Iron, you shouldn't feel like you have to save everyone, nobody can. Even heroes can't save everyone, and that's okay. They (and ourselves) try their best, and that's all we can ask for. If someone you know dies, it doesn't mean that it's your fault. Plus, your family is supposed to be there for you, and protect you too, not just you saving them. 

Tell your friends and family about the nightmares, and they can help. They'll tell you exactly what I told you, that you _can't_ save everyone, and that's okay.

**Mr. Iron**

Thanks, kid. That really helped me

I'm going to try and get some sleep, and you should too

**Spider**

Alright

Goodnight, Mr. Iron

Tell me if they come back, alright?

**Mr. Iron**

Will do, kid

Night

**~~~~**

Peter smiles at his phone, then pockets it again. He sighs and stands up, jumping off the building. He then uses his web shooters to catch himself, and he repeats it, swinging back to his foster parent's house.

He swings in through his open window, and he quickly changes out of his suit into some pyjamas, and hops into bed, thankful that his foster parents haven't come to check up on him. He quickly falls asleep, a small smile on his lips, remembering what he had done to help someone today, even if he hasn't officially met them.

**~~~~~~**

Peter wakes up to his foster mother shouting through his door to get up, as well as slamming on the door a few times, for extra measure. He groans quietly, and gets up from his 'bed' (it was basically the cheapest thing they could find, which was just some blankets, laid out on the floor), changing into decent clothes for school. He put on a simple science shirt, jeans and then his Midtown Tech jumper, over the top of his shirt. He picks up his school bag (with his suit at the bottom), and he swings it onto his shoulder.

He then walks out of his small, cupboard of a room, and walks down the corridor, and down the stairs. As he gets to the bottom, his spider senses tell him to stop walking, but he fights the urge, and continues to move, knowing he'll only have it worse if he doesn't let this happen.

Two hands shove Peter, causing the back of his head to connect with the dirty wall. The hands, which belonged to his step father, keeps hold of his jumper collar, and holds him against the wall. His foster father, smirks at him and he chuckles at the position he had him in. 

He then shoves Peter away from him, and he says, "Better hurry up, don't want you being late for school and becoming even more of a disappointment."

Peter nods and keeps his head down, pulling his bag up, as it had fallen off his shoulder when he had been shoved against the wall. He then quickly rushes to the door, and closes it behind him. He continues to keep his head down and rush towards the subway, to get to his school, Midtown Tech. He was glad he didn't have much of a beating, as he didn't want to go to school in pain again. Plus, people might start to get suspicious if he kept coming into school with bruises, even if some of them were from being Spiderman.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter was sat in Decathlon practice, boredly tapping his fingers on the desk. Mr. Harrington had called a meeting. It was almost certainly about them winning internationals, but Peter didn't want to hear about it. Peter didn't like to brag, and people didn't tell him he was good at things, so he really didn't like it when they were having a whole meeting about the event that Peter had 'helped' them win. (In truth, it was pretty much all him, but himself and Flash didn't want to mention that.)

Something that Mr. Harrington got a response of excitement, which caused Peter to jump at the gasps from his teammates beside him. He looked up and started listening to the teacher again.

"Yes, thanks to winning the internationals, we have been invited to Stark Industries," Mr. Harrison explains. "We'll also be having a Q 'n A with the Avengers! Now, this will be Friday, which means you have two days to get the forms filled in by your guardians!"

To say Peter was freaking out was an understatement. Thoughts rushed through his head about the trip, and how they were going to meet the _fricking_ Avengers!

After his little melt down in his head, he noticed that there was a form on his desk in front of him, which meant that Mr. Harrington must of handed them out when he was mentally freaking out. He picks it up and slides it into his bag, trying not to get it crumpled.

Mr. Harrington, after a few other announcements, dismisses us, reminding us to get out forms signed. Peter stands up and puts his bag on his shoulder and he walks out of the hall, waving goodbye to Ned and MJ. They were going straight home, but Peter had to grab a few things from his locker before he could head back to his foster parent's house.

He walks towards his locker, still lost in thought about the trip on Friday. As he was walking, he could hear multiple footsteps following him, which was confirmed by a slight tingle in the back of his neck.

"Oi, Petra!" Flash calls from behind Peter. Peter shudders slightly at the use of his dead name, but decides to act as if it didn't bother him. 

He opens his locker and he starts pulling out his books. He then feels the tingle in the back of his neck intensify, telling him to duck, but he ignores it, knowing it was just Flash. He then get's shoved into the lockers, causing his books to fall to the floor in the process. He was then turned around, and he comes face to face with Flash, who's arm was pressed against Peter's chest and neck.

"I called you, _Penis_ Parker," Flash hisses, exaggerating the word 'Penis'. "Are you deaf, Petra?"

"My name isn't Petra, Flash," Peter responds calmly, which he really shouldn't have done.

Flash growls at him, causing his friends to smirk slightly. "Don't talk back to me, Penis!" he growls. 

Flash punches Peter in his gut, causing him to double over and gasp for air. One of Flash's goons uses this to his advantage to push him to the floor, causing the others to laugh. They then send punch after punch, and kick after kick at him.

After what felt like forever to Peter, they stop. Flash kneels down to a messed up Peter's face and he says, "You know, if you weren't such an idiot to believe you were male, you might actually make a hot girl. But alas, you're too disgraceful and disgusting. See ya tomorrow, _Petra._ "

He then stands up and high fives one of his goons, and they all walk down the hallway and towards the school exit. Peter could hear their laughter filling the hallways as they walked away, which was increased by his enhanced hearing. Once he heard them fade into nothing, and once the school doors shut, he decides to try and get up.

He groans, using his shaking arms to lift himself from the floor. Blood drips from his broken nose and split lip. He stands up, but quickly uses the lockers to steady himself, so he didn't fall back down. 

After a few minutes of standing there, trying to steady his breathing and spinning surroundings, he painfully leans down and grabs his books and bag from the floor. He puts the books inside, and then he puts his bag on his uninjured shoulder. He then starts limping out of the school, as he was already late for his train.

When he get's to the subway, he pulls his phone out, and opens his messages.

**~~~~**

**Spider**

Ned, I'm so sick of school. I don't want to go anymore, everyday I'm just waiting to graduate. But, on a happy note, at least we're going to Si on Friday. If I can get my 'parents' to sign the form, that is.

Oh shoot. Sorry, I thought this was private messages

Ignore all that!

**~~~~**

_Switch to Private_

**Mr. Mischief**

Peter

Why do you hate school so much?

What happened?

**Spider**

It's nothing!

**Mr. Mischief**

Is someone bothering you?

**Spider**

Please don't tell the others

I don't want them worrying over nothing

**Mr. Mischief**

Peter, if someone is making you dread going to school, that isn't 'nothing'

Let me help, and I promise not to tell the others

**Spider**

It's just this boy

He keeps making fun of me, because I'm trans

He calls me 'Penis' and my dead name, Petra, ever since he found out

**Mr. Mischief**

Ignore that biscuit

*biscuit

Why will it not let me swear?!

**Spider**

Sorry, I added that so my 'parents' wouldn't find swearing on my phone

But, I've tried, he only makes it worse if I don't respond

**Mr. Mischief**

How can I help?

Please let me help, Pete

**Spider**

Just be here for me

Please

**Mr. Mischief**

I will

I always will be

**Spider**

Thank you, Mr. Mischief

**Mr. Mischief**

Peter, tell me honestly

Did he hurt you?

Physically

**Spider**

Yes

**Mr. Mischief**

Have you gotten, or getting medical help?

Be honest

**Spider**

I'm not sure

I'll try to

**Mr. Mischief**

Alright

Please try to, Peter

Now, we should head back to the group chat, as the others are almost certainly worried

**Spider**

Okay

**~~~~**

**Mr. Iron**

What did you mean, kid?

**Mr. America**

You okay?

**Mr. Green**

Is he okay?

Do I need to get the medical bay ready?

**Mr. Lightening**

Is the Spider boy okay?

**Mr. Bird**

Spidey? Did someone hurt you?

**Ms. Widow**

Tell me their name 

**Spider**

Sorry, my friend Ned dared me to send that to you guys, to see how you would all react

**Mr. Iron**

Don't do that, kid!

Scared the shoot out of me

*shoot

I can't swear!?

**Spider**

Sorry, it's a firewall I installed into my phone, which affects your texts too

Sorry guys, I its my stop on the train

I'll message you later

**Mr. Green**

Bye, Peter

But, we're talking about this later

Nearly gave Iron a heart attack

**Mr. Iron**

And we're talking about this trip too!

Bye, kid

**Mr. Mischief**

You shall not bother him about things he doesn't wnat to talk about

Goodbye, Pete

**Mr. Bird**

Bye, Spidey!

**Ms. Widow**

Bye, Spider

**Mr. America**

Bye, Peter


	7. Chapter 7

**Spider**

Good morning!

**Mr. Bird**

Someone's chipper

**Mr. Iron**

Why are you up so early, kid? 

School doesn't start for a few hours

**Spider**

It's Friday!

We all know what that means!

**Mr. America**

Uh, no

We don't know what that means

**Spider**

I'm going on the school trip to SI!

**Mr. Iron**

Woah, whoa

SI?

As in Stark Industries?

**Spider**

Yeah, with my school!

**Mr. Iron**

Wait, you go to Midtown Tech?

**Spider**

How did you know that?

Did you find a way through my firewall?

**Mr. Mischief**

Don't mind that imbecilic, Peter

He works at SI, and he knew of the school that was coming to the building

**Spider**

Mr. Iron works at SI?!

**Mr. Green**

That he does

So do I

**Spider**

Woah!

That's amazing!

I've always wanted to go there

And guess what!

**Ms. Widow**

What is it, паук ребенка?

**Spider**

We're having a Q&A with the Avengers!

**??**

Jesus Christ

What is this, and why are there so many notifications

Wait, who's this, and why are they saying they're meeting the Avengers?

**??**

Not that I like how he put it, I agree with the last message he sent

**Spider**

Oh, hello!

Took ya a while, but that's fine

The more the merrier

I'm Spider, he/him!

You two are?

**??**

Call me Wolf (he/him)

And sorry for being rude

**??**

Call me Red (she/her) 

**Mr. Wolf**

But, my question still stands

**Spider**

Oh, right

Well, my decathlon team won internationals, so we won the prize to go to SI and a Q&A with the Avengers

Pretty cool, right?

My friend, Ned, is totally freaking out right now

He hasn't freaked out about something this much since...

Well, since he found out that New York was hosting it's first official Pride event, and boy did we have fun there

**Mr. America**

You went to that thing?

**Spider**

Cause I did!

I am Bisexual after all, and my best friend (Ned) is gay, so I went to support him anyway

Plus, it was an event that would go down in history! We couldn't _not_ go!

Have you got a problem with that, sir?

**Mr. Iron**

Don't worry about him, kid

He grew up in a slightly different way to us

**Mr. America**

I didn't mean to offend you

I'm still trying to get used to all of this

Where I come from, we weren't as open and accepting about this stuff

**Mr. Wolf**

I don't care about that

Always hated how they treated gay people back there

**Spider**

Anyway

I'm so excited!

You guys got any questions you want me to ask the Avengers?

I can forward the answers on to you! :D

**~~~~**

"Shall we use this to find out who he is?" Clint asks, looking up from his phone to look at the others, mischief glinting in his eyes.

Loki scowls and he says, "I want to find out who he is, but I do not think we should defy his trust, just to find out who he is."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this," Natasha starts, earning a smug look from the trickster. "But I agree with Loki."

"Look," Tony starts. "There isn't going to be another opportunity like this to find out who this kid is. He's smart. He managed to keep me out of his phone, and I can't narrow down who he is from the little information I have on him. He would understand us just wanting to know who he is. No harm done, right?"

The room is silent, everyone thinking on what they should do. Then a ping goes off on everyone's phones, signalling that Peter had messaged the group chat again, probably wondering where they had all disappeared to.

"Let's use this," Steve says. "Like Tony said, no harm done."

"Alright, so what do we make him ask?" Bucky questions, looking over at Steve.

"Leave it to me," Tony says, smirking. 

**~~~~**

**Spider**

Guys?

You gotta hurry, as I'm almost at SI

**Mr. Lightening**

We are sorry, Spider

We were just thinking of a question

**Spider**

That's alright :)

**Mr. Iron**

I have a question

**Spider**

Shoot

**Mr. Iron**

I want you to ask Natasha/Black Widow

"Did you really tell the Government to 'kiss my ass'?"

**Spider**

I-I'm sorry, what?

You want _me_ , to ask _Natasha Romanoff_ , if she asked the government to **kick her ass**?

**Mr. Iron**

That's what I said yes

**Spider**

First of all, you didn't 'say' that, you wrote/text it

Second, **heck no**

That's very disrespectful, Mr. Iron

From both her, if she said that, and to ask someone that, especially if she _didn't_ say that

**Ms. Widow**

Please, паук ребенка. For us?

She won't find it disrespectful, I promise you

**Spider**

Fine

I guess I did put myself in this position

I'll ask the question

But if I get pummelled by her, I'm blaming you, Mr. Iron

**Mr. Iron**

Fair enough, kid

**Mr. Mischief**

I don't think this is a good idea

**Mr. Green**

I agree with Mischief (unfortunately)

**Ms. Widow**

Oh, stop being babies

**Spider**

We just arrived!

Bye guys!

I'll tell you all about it later!


	8. Chapter 8

"Pete, we're here!" Ned says excitedly, as the bus pulled up to the front of the Avengers Tower (with Stark Industries inside).

Ned grabs Peter's arm, pulling him up from his seat, and started to excitedly pull the boy towards the exit of the school bus, along with all of the other excited students.

As they got out, Ned jumps from foot to foot, waiting for the teacher to finish rollcall, so they could all enter the building. As they were waiting, MJ walks over, and raises her eyebrows at the excited boy.

"Sup, losers," MJ says, in her normal monotone voice. "What's with him?"

Peter shrugs and replies, "He's over excited, as usual. He still can't believe that we're meeting the Avengers later."

MJ nods and watches Ned with a slight amused expression, while peter chuckles at his excitable best friend.

"Alright, guys!" Mr. Harrington announces. "We're all set to go in, but remember! Listen to what their rules are, and abide by them!"

Mr. Harrington then turns around and leads us in through the automatic doors, that lead us into the Avengers tower. We all ogle at the sight of technology- even though there wasn't much in the reception- and walk towards a young lady, holding a clipboard.

"Welcome to Stark Industries, Midtown Tech! I am Gwen, and I'll be your tour guide for today!" The smiling lady says to the students, as we approach her. "Now for the rules. Please don't touch anything, unless told you can. Please do not interrupt interns or our staff, as they are very busy people. And lastly, we don't condone bullying or any sort of fighting."

Mr. Harrington looks at Flash when Gwen mentions the last bit, looking at him as if saying, 'that means you too'.

"Now that's over with, I'll hand you all your badges, so you can enter the building properly," Gwen explains. "You'll all be getting a visitor's pass, so we can get to all of the levels for our tour. I'll call you up, one at a time. Jason State-"

Gwen continues giving the students their passes, including Peter and his two friends. Gwen the smiles and explains to them how they were going to go and see the labs, and might be able to see some interns working. She then lead the group to a large elevator, which took them up to the labs.

Once they exited the elevator, the students (and even Mr. Harrington) looked around the labs in awe. Gwen then lead them around the lab, explaining what certain people were doing, and what the experiments were for.

Gwen then turns to the group and says, "Now, I have a little surprise for you all now. We are going to meet someone special, and he's going to explain a few things to you. Now, if you'll all follow me, and not touch anything."

Gwen then lead them out of the labs and towards a secluded, more private one. They didn't get time to see who's lab it was, before they walked in and saw the person's back turned to them.

The man turns around and he smiles at the group. The whole group bursts into excitement, as they see Bruce Banner in front of them, which only meant that he would be talking to the group. Ned starts freaking out, and Peter has to divert his attention from his Science idol, to make sure his friend is okay and breathing properly (whereas MJ was just rolling her eyes at Ned). Once Ned had calmed down, they all turned their attention back to the famous scientist.

"Hello, Midtown," Bruce starts, still smiling at the group. "I'm going to be talking to you a bit about Gamma Radiation, and then be talking to you about how you could get an internship here in the future."

Peter had been taking notes the whole tour, so he was still holding his pen and pad in his arms as he listened to Bruce talk. Peter's attention is then diverted to the equation on the board beside the scientist, that Bruce had just been working on, and Peter couldn't help but notice that it was incorrect.

Peter frowns and starts working out the equation in his book, and he quickly spotted the floor in the equation. He softly chuckles, seeing how the famous Bruce Banner had wrongly added two numbers, which in turn made the whole equation wrong. He had also made the second half wrong, as he had used the wrong time of equation, which meant that the answer was wrong, even without the wrong addition.

Gwen must have heard his chuckle, and seen him looking down at his book, as she had approached him, and looked over his shoulder at his book. Her eyes widen at the sight of the equation that Peter had written, and quickly realised that he had corrected it from Banner's board.

Gwen smirks and then interrupts, "Excuse me, Doctor Banner."

Bruce smiles and asks, "Yes, Gwen? What is it?"

"It appears that your equation is wrong," Gwen announces. 

Peter's head quickly shoots up to look up at Gwen, which he had only just noticed was behind him. He shakes his head at her, pleading with her, but she simply smirks. 

"Oh?" Bruce asks, eyebrows furrowed, looking over at their tour guide.

"Yes, Mr. parker here saw your mistake and has solved it for you," Gwen explains. She then chuckles and says, "You'll kick yourself once you see it."

Bruce smiles at Peter, who was blushing from the attention, and he says, "May I see?"

Peter nods and walks to the front, and gingerly hands it to his scientist idol. Bruce looks at the equation and quickly groans, then chuckles. "Can't believe I did that. That's embarrassing," Bruce mutters. "Thank you for showing me."

"N-no problem," Peter stutters, smiling slightly at the older man.

Bruce then hands the book back to Peter and gently, and affectionately, pats Peter on the shoulder. "You'll do good in the future," Bruce says softly. "I can tell."

Peter smiles and thanks Bruce, before quickly walking back to Ned, his face still flushed. MJ and Gwen were laughing together, and Ned was staring at him in shock. "That was so cool, dude," Ned mumbles to his best friend, who simply nods.

Gwen then gains her composure, and says to the group, "Alright, guys. Let's head up to the meeting room, where we will be meeting with the rest of the Avengers." She then turns to Bruce and she asks, "Are you making your own way, or are you heading up with us?"

Bruce eyes Peter, then looks back at Gwen, and he replies, "I may as well come with you guys."

Gwen nods and starts leading the group towards the elevator, once again. Peter, MJ and Ned stay back, so they can be at the back of the group, and they continue talking. Well, more like Ned was freaking out, and Peter and MJ were listening, amused by their friend.


	9. Chapter 9

When they exited the elevator, Gwen lead the group towards the room that they would be meeting the Avengers. As they walked, Peter and his two friends were still at the back.

"What if they find out, man?" Ned questions, starting to freak out.

Peter groans and he runs a hand over his face and he says, "Please don't worry me more than I already am. I have to hide _that_ from trained ex-assassins, and superhero's, and I have to ask _Black Widow ,_ 'Did you tell the Government to 'Kick my ass'?'!"

MJ rolls her eyes and says, "Don't worry, loser. Although you suck at lying, we're here to divert attention from you, if necessary."

"Aw, would you look at that?" Peter jokes. "MJ does care."

MJ glares at him and she says, "Say that again, Parker."

Peter laughs, along with Ned, and they start talking about random things as they walk with the rest of their Decathlon team.

Gwen then announces to the group, "Here we are. All of you must only ask questions if they pick you. Please be polite, and once again, don't touch anything."

Gwen then pushes the doors open and walks in, the group of teenagers walking behind her. Bruce walks up to Peter and claps him on the shoulder, smiles at him, and then walks up to his friends, and sits in the empty chair. Peter just blink in surprise, then shakes his head and walks with the others, into the middle of the room.

Gwen stands at the front and she announces, "We have about an hour in here, then it will be the end of your tour, so make the most of this time. Let everyone have a go, don't use up all of the questions."

She then hands it over Tony, and walks to the back, beside Peter. She smiles at the boy and she whispers to him, "I heard it was you who won them the tour. Congrats."

"Oh, um, thanks," Peter responds, flushing once again. "It wasn't just me though. We're all a team, so I can't take credit."

Gwen smiles softly at him. She gently points to Peter's chest, and she says, "You have a pure heart, Peter. You're going to do great things when you're older."

He flushes brighter and he stutters a thank you, fiddling with his hands. She softly chuckles and ruffles his hair, then turns her attention to Steve, who was answering a question.

After Steve answered, a boy asks Tony, "Is it true that you brought Spiderman to fight with you in Germany, even though you don't know his identity?"

Peter flinches slightly, which Ned notices. He discretely slides his hand into Peter's in a way to comfort him. Peter calms slightly, but his eyes are trained on the billionaire, who had tensed at the question.

Tony answers, "Yes, that's correct. We had offered him a place on the team, but he declined, and refused to give away his identity. But don't worry, we'll find it out soon, and make sure he isn't a threat."

MJ's eyebrows furrow in frustration, and her hand shoots up. Peter looks over to her and shakes his head, trying to stop her from asking a question. Tony looks over and nods to MJ, who asks, "How can you say that Spiderman is a threat?" 

Before Tony can answer, she starts ranting, determinedly, "Sure, he's a vigilante, but that doesn't mean he's doing harm. He's helping the everyday people, who you don't bother with, and he's cleaning up your messes after your world saving activities. He even helps the civilians get to safety, and protect people while you are fighting, and he let's you get all of the attention and praise for what he was doing. Who knows what his home situation is? Maybe he has struggles he has to deal with, as well as saving the people, not only in Queens, but all of New York. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Spiderman inform you of the Vulture, and how he was trying to steal your stuff for when you transferred to the Avengers compound, and you didn't believe him. He then managed to take him down, by himself, and save all of your stuff, as well as save the Vulture from dying. He is better than all of you combined, as you don't care if the villain dies, yet he saves them. You get all of the attention, yet he hides away from it. You only save the world, yet he saves the people. What's the point of saving the world if it has no-one on it to save? That's why Spiderman isn't a threat, _Mr. Stark_."

The whole room is silent, letting the information sink in. Some of the Avengers look down in shame, others in shock. Peter was looking at the floor, tears in his eyes, some slowly slipping down his cheeks. Ned was rubbing circles on the back of Peter's hand, tears in his own eyes.

After a minute of silence, one of MJ's eyebrows raises and she questions, "Well?"

Tony looks at her, and clears his throat. "Well, I can see your point of view. But, as you said, we don't know his home situation. So he could easily be doing all of this to gain trust from us and the people, and then use it against us," Tony replies.

MJ scoffs and says, "Whatever. You just can't handle that someone is a better person and hero than you are."

"MJ, stop," Peter pleads, looking at his friend, his cheeks covered in tear stains. MJ looks at him, and her eyes show pain and anger, but she nods and backs down. He smiles slightly at her and he takes her hand in his free one, trying to calm her down.

Gwen smiles softly, seeing how Peter was calming down his friend, and how he was doing it, even though he was feeling the same himself. She knew Peter was respectable, but this only proved it.

Another boy asks a question, to try and divert the attention from the awkward atmosphere. Peter wasn't paying attention to what was asked, as he was wiping away his tears, and calming his friend down.

After a few more questions, Gwen turns to Peter and she says, "Peter, do you have a question?"

Peter looks at her questioningly, and he asks, "Uhm, yes... But, why specifically me?"

She smiles and says, "Because you deserve to ask a question. First, you solve a difficult equation, that even Bruce Banner didn't spot the mistake of. Second, you respect others and have a pure heart. Third, you calmed down a situation that could have gone south. And lastly, no matter what you say, you got your team that win, and helped them get this tour. If anyone deserves to ask at least one question, it's you."

"Th-thank you," peter stutters, smiling at Gwen. "It's actually a question my friends want me to ask."

Gwen nods and smiles, "Alright then."

After Clint answered a question about if he was actually deaf, which he is, Gwen puts her own hand in the air. Tony looks at Gwen and he raises an eyebrow at her. He says, "I don't think you can ask questions, if you have any anymore, Gwen."

"Oh, it's not me who wants to ask a question," She explains, which earns a confused look from many of the Avengers, but a small smirk from Bruce.

Bruce questions, "Is it possibly, Mr. Parker from earlier, Gwen?"

Gwen smiles and nods. She then turns to a flushed Peter and she says, "What's your question, Pete?"

Peter looks up at the Avengers, who were all looking at him with curiosity. He gulps and starts to sweat in terror. Ned rubs the back of his hand again, and Bruce smiles from his chair and nods to him, telling him it was alright.

"U-uhm.. M-my friends asked me to ask, sorry i-if it sounds rude, Ms. Romanoff, 'Did you tell the Government to 'Kick my ass'?'" Peter asks, blushing brightly.

Ned snickers slightly from beside Peter, even though he already knew it was coming, and MJ simply smirks from behind him. Gwen's eyes widen, and then she starts laughing. Bruce chokes on the water he was about to drink, causing Tony to hit his back for him. Natasha smirks at Peter, nodding in respect for him actually asking the question they had set for him.

"Yes, I did," she replies. "And not a day goes by that I regret it."

"A-alright then, that's the end of our session," Gwen announces, coughing slightly. "Let's get you back to your bus, Midtown."

Gwen then leads them out of the room, but before Peter leaves, he hears Tony mutter, "I guess we found him then..."

Peter's eyebrows furrow, unsure of what he meant. He then shrugs it off, and walks with his friends, excited to get on the bus, so he can message his friends about everything that happened today.


	10. Chapter 10

**Spider:** Hey guys

 **Mr. Mischief:** Hello, Peter

 **Mr. Bird:** How was the trip?!

 **Spider:** Let's just say... It was _eventful_

 **Mr. Iron:** Please, do tell us more >:)

 **Spider:**...

Is he alright?

Is there something I'm unaware of?

Why did he make that face?

Oh gods, did I do something wrong?

 **Ms. Widow:** Ignore him

You did nothing wrong

But seriously, please tell us more

 **Spider:** Um, okay

So, after I stopped messaging you guys, we arrived and we went inside, getting some badges from our tour guide- Gwen (she's really nice :3)

Then Gwen takes us to the labs, and then she surprises us by meeting Bruce Frickin' Banner! But then Ned starts freaking out, so I had to help make sure he was okay- which he was (yay!)

Then I saw that a question on the board behind Dr Banner was wrong, so I solved it in my book. Gwen noticed and informed Dr Banner, and I showed him the question, and he thanked me. Totally wasn't blushing... (I was ^////^)

Then we go to the Q&A (Dr Banner following us up), then Spiderman gets mentioned, and as you can probably guess (and Mr. Mischief knows) is that he's one of my favourite super hero's- Well, he's technically a vigilante, but not the point-, so I start getting panicked. You know, worried for him. Luckily no-one noticed, apart from Ned, who helped me through it.

Then MJ- my other friend- starts defending Spiderman against Mr Stark, and pretty much everyone was silent and letting the info sink in. Then, I calm MJ down, not wanting her to murder the poor man who was only answering a question she had asked.

Then, Gwen asks if I had a question, which I did -_-

She then tells them I had a question and I ask. This is how everyone reacted; Ned snickered, MJ smirked, Gwen's eyes widened, Dr Banner started choking on water, Mr Stark helps Dr Banner, and Ms. Romanoff smirks at me, and then nods at me, whereas the rest of the people there looked like they thought I had a death wish.

Then Ms. Romanoff answers with, 'Yes, I did. Not a day goes by that I regret it.'

So there you are... That was my _eventful_ day...

 **Mr. America:** Jeeze Kid

That was eventful

Glad it all went well though

 **Mr. Iron:** Wait, is no one wondering how a 15 year old answered a question even Bruce Banner got wrong?

 **Mr. Green:** Nope

Doesn't surprise me in the slightest

 **Ms. Red:** Peter is a Прекрассни анђео

He shall be protected by his старија сестра, aka me

 **Spider:** 0///0

Did you call me a 'precious angel'? And call yourself my 'older sister'?

 **Ms. Red:** HE KNOWS MY LANGUAGE

Alright, I'm forming the PPS

Widow, you with me?

 **Ms. Widow:** Oh, of course

 **Spider:** W-what's the PPS?

 **Ms. Widow:** Even over text he's an очаровательны ребенка паука

 **Spider:** Если ты назовешь меня пауком, тогда я назову тебя маминым пауком 

**Mr. Wolf:** Why is Widow showing emotion?

And suddenly squealing?

Oh, never mind, I saw what he said

 **Spider:** O~O 

Is Мама Паук okay?

 **Mr. Wolf:** You made it worse...

_[Ms. widow has taken a screenshot]_

**Ms. Widow:** I have my new background

Thank you, Детские Паук

 **Spider:** Of course!

Shoot

I-I have to go. We just got back to school, so I gotta go home

Bye guys

 **Ms. Widow:** Bye, Детские Паук

 **Ms. Red:** Bye, Млађи брате!

 **Mr. Wolf:** Bye, Паук

 **Mr. Iron:** Wtf just happened...

Bye, kid

 **Mr. America:** Language!

Bye, son

 **Mr. Green:** Bye, Peter

 **Mr. Mischief:** Dear, Odin...

Goodnight, Sweet Spider

 **Mr. Lightening:** What happened?

Never mind, just found out

Night, Spiderling

 **Mr. Bird:** Yes, I knew this was a good idea!

Bye, Spidey!

**~~~~**

**Translations:**

Прекрассни анђео = Precious angel **  
**

старија сестра = older sister

очаровательны ребенка паука = Adorable baby spider

Если ты назовешь меня пауком, тогда я назову тебя маминым пауком = If you call me a spider, then I'll call you mama spider. 

Мама Паук = Mama Spider

Детские Паук = Baby Spider

Млађи брате = Little brother

Паук = Spider


	11. Chapter 11

**Spider:**  
NED  
I NEED THESE  
FOR MY BIRTHDAY

**Mr. Iron:**  
First of all, kid, wrong chat  
Second, You really do like Spiderman, don't you?   
Third, Why did people even make those? Spiderman hasn't come out or anything...

 **Spider:**  
Oh shoot  
I'm really sorry! I keep doing this...

 **Mr. Mischief:**  
Its fine, Spider.

 **Spider:**  
And yeah, I do  
He looks after where I live so ya know 🤷  
And for the last question: I have no idea

 **Mr. America:**  
I know this will sound rude, which I don't want it to, so please don't take offence, but  
What does the second one represent?

 **Spider:**  
Oh!  
Its the Spiderman symbol but with the Transgender flag in it.  
I gotta go now guys, but I'll message later!

 **Mr. Iron:**  
Bye, kid

 **Mr. America:**  
Bye, son

 **Mr. Mischief:**  
Bye, little Spider

**~~~~**

Peter sighs and shakes his head, scolding himself for nearly giving away his identity to people he hadn't even met. Peter sighs and tucks his phone into his secret pocket in his Spider suit. He would send the pictures to Ned later.

Peter was currently on patrol, sat on one of the tallest buildings in Queens, watching the streets below him. He had stopped two robberies, three muggings and a rape attempt.

Peter was about to get up to swing around the city, when he spider senses started going off.

Peter stands up, looking around for the danger. He then hears the sound of Iron Man's thrusters, getting louder. Peter turned towards the sound of the noise, and he saw the man himself flying towards him.

Tony landed on the building roof behind him, and Peter turned to face him directly. Peter was grinning like a madman, as his idol was literally standing right in front of him.

"Spiderman," Tony says, his mask's eyes staring at him. "You need to come with me."

Peter looks at the man confused, then cocks his head to the side and he says, "What? Where and why?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions," Tony says, the eye roll evident in his voice. "SHIELD wants you on our side, so we gotta take you in."

Peter sighs and says, "'M sorry, Mr. Stark, but I've already told Pirate that I can't tell you my identity. It's called a _secret_ identity for a reason."

Tony shrugs and says, "Yeah, we thought you'd say that."

Peter's spider sense then starts blaring at him, telling him an arrow was flying towards him.

Peter catches the arrow, and he starts examining it. He then says, "You know, these would be a lot more aerodynamic if you-"

Before he could finish, Peter narrowly avoided the repulser that was shot at him by Tony.

"You're not supposed to talk that much in a fight," Tony says, aiming at Peter again.

"I really hoped this wasn't going to be a fight," the spiderling groaned, jumping off the building, while avoiding arrows and more repulsors.

As he swung away, he heard the thrusters of the Iron Man suit start again and follow after him causing him to groan again.

Peter swing faster, and as he knew the city better than the Avenger, he managed to loose him.

Peter landed in a dark alleyway, where he had hidden his clothes, and started to quickly get changed. Once he was done, he picked up his bag, and started to walk back home, hopping his foster parents weren't home yet.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** This is a few weeks after the last chapter. The whole story is over a span of a few months (I realised I didn't specify this, sorry). Peter and Loki have been messaging between chapters too, it just hasn't been important enough to be a chapter ;D

**~~~~**

**Mr. Mischief**

Hello, Spider

**Spider**

Hey, Mr. Mischief!

How've you been?

**Mr. Mischief**

I've been good, but better now we are talking

**Spider**

I'm glad you like my company :3

**Mr. Mischief**

May I ask you a question?

**Spider**

Ofc you can!

You don't need to ask

**Mr. Mischief**

How can you tell if someone likes you?

**Spider**

Oh, well it mostly depends on the person

But here are some of the most usual things to tell from:  
Mutual Eye Contact, A Light Touch, Inward Leaning, Mirroring and Barriers.

Does that help?

**Mr. Mischief**

What about over messages?

**Spider**

Oh, well... That's harder to tell

Its mostly just how they talk to you, and how they describe you as a person

I would just ask them, if I were you

**Mr. Mischief**

Thank you, Peter

How would you describe me?

**Spider**

Well, if it was only in one word...

Misunderstood

**Mr. Mischief**

Oh, how so?

**Spider**

Well, from what I gather from the others, they don't see you how I see you

They always expect the worst from you, always blaming you for your past mistakes, and using it against you for how you are now, when, clearly, you are not the same anymore

From what they said, you're a lot happier now than you were before this whole wrong number thing, and they said that you're almost like a whole different person compared to before, in a good way

They expect the worst, while they should be expecting the best. You are the best version of yourself now, and always have been

Sure, you've made mistakes, but so has everyone, even the world's mightiest heros have made mistakes, even killed

So, _you_ , are misunderstood

_[10 minutes later]_

Mr. Mischief? Are you okay?

Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry if I did

**Mr. Mischief**

Peter, would you like to meet tomorrow?

**Spider**

What?

Are you being serious?

**Mr. Mischief**

Most certainly

**Spider**

Yes, absolutely!

**Mr. Mischief**

Then we shall meet

Meet me at _[some random park]_ at midday

**Spider**

I'll see you then

I can't wait! <3

**Mr. Mischief**

Me neither :)


	13. Chapter 13

Peter couldn't contain his excitement. He's finally meeting his online crush, on a sort-of date! He had woken up early so he could decide the best outfit, which if he's completely honest, he did take longer than it should have when he has just three complete outfits, altogether.

The brunette slipped from his 'room' and quietly crept down the stairs. He poked his head around the corner of the staircase, and saw that no-one was in the living room, which lead to the front door.

He smiles to himself, and then straightens up. He pulls his bag further up his shoulder, and then creeps down the rest of the stairs. He slowly walks towards the door, but just as his hand was wrapping around the handle, he heard the voice of his step-father ask from behind him, "Where do you think you're going?"

**~Time Skip~**

_Oh God, I'm going to be so late!_ Peter thinks as he runs towards the train station. _I need to get this train or I'm never gonna get to the park!_

Peter quickly barrels through the crowds in the station, ignoring the pain covering his body and the shouts of passers by that he had ran past. He skids to a halt, beside the train, and quickly slips through the closing doors.

He sighs in relief, and takes hold of the handle above his head, as all of the seats were taken (not that he minded, of course).

The train stopped a few times, before Peter could finally get off. He quickly dashed off the train and out of the station, hoping to at least get there on time. He didn't want to be late and make them think he wasn't coming.

He continued running, but not going too fast, as he didn't want to look like he had powers. After a few minutes, he could finally see the park. 

He slows down and walks into the small park they had decided to meet up in. He spots a bench and heads over to it, and as he sits down, he pulls out his phone.

He turns on his- rather old- phone, and he immediately groans. He was ten minutes _early._ He had rushed for no reason. He slumps into the seat, and sighs, shaking his head at the situation.

He then sends a message to his 'date' to tell them he was there already, where he was, and even sent a picture of where he was sitting, just in case they couldn't find him. He pulls his hood up in the meantime, to cover his bruised face.

**~~~~**

Peter was playing a game on his phone, as he had gotten bored of waiting rather easily. He was about to start a new level, when he saw two legs come into his view, and stand in front of him. 

Peter raised his head to look up from the person's black jeans, past their dark grey jacket, and up to their emerald, green eyes.

Loki smiles at the boy as soon as he was looking at them, and says, "Hello, Spider."

"M-Mischief?" Peter stutters, staring at Loki in awe.

 _How did I not read all the signs?_ Peter scolds himself. It was so obvious!

"May I?" the ravenet questions, pointing to the space beside the boy, who nods in response.

As Loki sits, Peter pulls down his hood and turns himself to face them. Loki turns to him, but his once happy demeanour changes, once they sees his face.

He gently cups the spider's jaw with his hands and examines the teen's bruised face. The boy watches them cautiously, worried how they would react.

They scowl and asks, "Who did this to you, love?"

Peter blushes at the nickname, but answers, "Nobody, I-I'm just clumsy and fell, th-that's all."

Loki sighs and shakes his head, stating, "You're a terrible liar."

The secret vigilante rubs his neck nervously, giving an awkward chuckle.

"C-can we not talk about this?" he asks, feeling self conscious.

Loki sighs but replies, "Alright. But you must tell me in time."

"Okay," Peter answers, smiling slightly as Loki rubs their thumb over his cheek bone, then removes their hands from his face.

They then fall into comfortable silence, sat with their legs lightly touching between them. Peter's hand was between their bodies and legs, ontop of the bench, his finger nervously tapping the wood beneath it.

Loki looks over at the boy and smiles fondly. Loki starts up a conversation with the teen, and they quickly fall back into their normality.

After hours of talking and laughing, the Asgardian's hand was in the spider's, who had his head on their shoulder. Their other arm was wrapped around his waist and their head resting apon the brunet's hair.

"I enjoyed today," Peter hums, his eyes softly closed, taking in the peaceful moment with the other.

"I did too," the ravenet responds, rubbing circles on his waist.

"Can we... Do this again, sometime?" Peter timidly asks, moving his head to look up at them.

Loki smirks and says, "Well I don't know. First, you'll have to answer my question, to determine if we do."

Peter tilts his head in confusion and says, "What is it?"

"Will you be mine, Peter? Mine and only mine to have?" Loki asks, looking deeply into the transgender boy's, doe eyes.

Peter blushes, and grins brightly. He untangled himself from Loki's arms, and wraps his own around the Asgardian's neck exclaiming, "Yes! Of course, Loki!" He then mumbles to himself, "Gods, don't scare me like that."

Loki chuckles and moves Peter so he was sat on their lap, and wraps their slender arms around the boys waist.

Peter nuzzles into Loki's neck and hums in content, making Loki smile in happiness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**~BONUS~**

Peter pulls back from Loki, eyes wide and he exclaims, "Oh my gods! That means that everyone else is the Avengers!"

Loki couldn't help but burst out laughing, as it had taken his boyfriend all the time they had been there to actually realise.

"Yes, we'll done, Peter," Loki says, rolling their eyes fondly. He pulls the boy back down and wines, "Now cuddle me again. Give me effection!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Spider**

Hi

**Mr. Iron**

Kid, where'd you go yesterday?

You disappeared!

**Ms. Widow**

So did Mischief

Find it odd?

**Spider**

Oh, we did?

Sorry, I was meeting up with a friend

**Mr. Mischief**

I went to a park

Is that not allowed now?

**Mr. Wolf**

Here we go again

**Spider**

??

**Mr. Iron**

Don't pull that *#!? on me, Mischief!

And, seriously kid?

**Spider**

Couldn't think of a good different word 🤷‍♀️

**Mr. Mischief**

Oh, so now you're blaming me?!

You're the one who made this rule

**Mr. Iron**

Because of what you did!

**Spider**

Hey, both of you stop!

**Mr. Mischief**

What, why me?

**Spider**

You're both in the wrong here

Iron, you shouldn't be blaming Mischief what what they've done in the past. They've changed, and you need to understand that, and that they regret what they did

Mischief, you need to understand that Iron's still going to take precautions, as he still remembers what you did, and he's still scared- although he doesn't like to admit it

Both of you need to see the other person's side of this, and you both need to apologise

**Mr. Mischief**

You're right

I am sorry. For this and everything

**Mr. Iron**

Yeah, me too

**Mr. America**

That went... Surprisingly well...

**Mr. Wolf**

Thanks kid, that could have gone on for ages

**Spider**

No problemo, BB! :D

**Mr. Wolf**

... What do you mean, BB?

**Spider**

🤷‍♀️😏

**Mr. Iron**

What's going on?

**Spider**

'M not sure

Did I say something wrong?

**Mr. Green**

Sorry I'm late, had to finish some equations for work

**Spider**

Oooo, can I see?

I love Biochemistry!

**Mr. Green**

How did you know I did that?

**Ms. Widow**

This is funny to watch

**Spider**

Veuve noire ! Je suis content que tu sois là. Au moins quelqu'un comprend enfin! J'utilise Français pour que les autres ne comprennent pas 😉 **_[_** ** _Black Widow! I'm glad you're here. At least someone finally understands! I'm using French so the others wont understand]_**

**Ms. Widow**

Oui, s'il vous plaît, continuez. C'est hilarant, bébé araignée **_[_** _ **Yes, please continue this. It's hilarious, baby spider]**_

**Mr. America**

I'm very confused

**Spider**

How did you take down Captain America?

**Mr. Mischief**

I have seen this!

Omg, please continue, Peter

**Spider**

We shot 'im in ze legs, because 'is shield iz the size of a dinner plate and he iz an idiot **(Video Above)**

**Mr. Wolf**

Omg, its SO TRUE

**Mr. America**

What, no it isn't!

It's bigger than a dinner plate, I swear!

**Mr. Iron**

Yeah, good luck trying to get _that_ point across, Capsicle

**Spider**

Oh look, it's Mister Stank!

**Mr. Iron**

Wha-

How did you know about that?!

**Spider**

Let's just say that Mr. Lee is a very good friend of mine 🤣

**Mr. Bird**

Ha! And you're always the one who gives us all annoying nicknames!

**Spider**

Bird #1, the one that doesn't look like a bird

**Ms. Widow**

You broke him

But for an acceptable reason

**Mr. Lightening**

Do me, child!

**Spider**

Uhm....

Oh yes!

You're associated with lightening, yet you were defeated by electricity

**Mr. Lightening**

Brother...

**Mr. Iron**

Wait, really?

**Ms. Widow**

Now they're all laughing

**Mr. America**

So, you know who we are?

**Spider**

Oops, would you look at the time?

I gotta go!

Bye!

**Mr. Iron**

Kid, answer the question, darn it!


	15. Chapter 15

Peter was walking down the streets in Queens, as he did every weekend to try and occupy himself, and so he wasn't in his foster parent's house all day. He had his headphones in per usual, his hood covering his head, therefore also hiding his bruises from curious passers by.

Peter pulls his- only _slightly_ smashed (okay, okay, its totally smashed)- phone out of his pocket, and goes to change the song. Just as the song was switching, he felt his spider senses going off.

He quickly pockets his phone, then spins his head to his left, where his sense had spiked. He surveyed the road, and then spotted what had made it go off. His eyes widen, seeing the child knelt in the middle of the road, picking something up from the floor, and a lorry quickly approaching.

Peter doesn't waste a second before he sprints towards the road, his jacket hood falling off. The brunet then has to jump over a hood of a parked car, before he raced towards the young boy. He uses his peripherals as he ran, watching the lorry approach, and speeding up.

When he reaches the boy, he picks him up by under the armpits. He knows he didn't have time to continue running, as the lorry was upon them, so he simply dives towards the pavement. He spins the air, meaning it was him who landed on the floor, taking the hit instead of the child.

He groans when he comes into contact with the ground, his head hitting the edge of the pavement. He blinks a few times, trying to blink away the black spots dancing in his vision, and gets rid of the ringing in his ears.

When he comes back to his senses, he realises a small crowd had gathered around them. He panics about the boy, and immediately snaps his head down to his chest, seeing a small boy look up at him with wide, teary eyes.

Peter ignored his spinning head as he asks the boy, "Hey, it's okay. My name's Peter, what's yours?"

"N-nathaniel..." the boy responds, wiping his cheeks, to rid of the tears.

"Are you hurt, Nathaniel?" he questions, worried he's hurt the boy.

The boy shakes his head, nuzzling into Peter's chest. As he does so, he mumbles, "You can call me Nate."

Peter smiles and says, "Well, you can call Pete or Petey if you want."

The boy giggles and nuzzles further into his chest. Peter could safely assume the boy was around three years old, which begged the question, where the hell were his guardians?

"Right, I'm going to stand up now, okay. So you're gonna have to get off me so I can stand," Peter says in a soft voice.

"No!" Nate exclaims, clinging on to Peter. "Please don't leave me!"

Peter's heart swelled and shattered at the same time. This kid, who he'd only just met, was attached to him immediately. This could suggest many things, and most weren't what Peter wanted to think about for a child this young.

Peter gently shakes his head, getting the thoughts out of his head. He sighs and looks over at the crowd, which had slowly diminished, but still had a few people left, who still looked worried. 

He sighs and says to them, "Would you mind helping me up? He wont let go, but we still need to get up, so I can get him home."

"Uh, yeah," a man mumbles, snapping out of his concerned state.

The man and a woman walk to them, and grab Peter's arms. Before the two pull him up, he quickly mutters a 'hold on tight' to Nathaniel, and the two then pull him to his feet. Peter sways a second, from his injury and from the added weight of an extra person.

Once the two let go of his arms, he quickly wraps them around the boy and hold him against him, and Nathaniel relaxes into his grip, causing Peter to smile.

"Thank you," Peter says to the two strangers, who nod and then set off on their daily routines. Peter sighs then looks to the boy in his arms, and he asks the brunet boy, "Do you know where your guardians are, Nate?" 

The three year old nods and moves to point to a building in the distance. Peter follows his finger, and sighs as he sees the Avengers Tower. Oh the irony.

He looks back down at the boy, who was looking up at him with big, bright eyes. His heart warms and he says, as he boops the boy's nose with his free hand, "Well, let's go get you back to them, shall we, little one?"

Nate giggles and holds his arms up, so Peter fondly rolls his eyes and hoists the boy up. Nate in turn wraps his arms around Peter's neck as well as hiding his face there, smiling. Feeling the smile on his skin, only made the older's smile to widen.

The two then set off through the streets of Queens, towards the infamous Stark Industries, the teen making the small boy to giggle the whole way there.


	16. Chapter 16

When Peter arrived outside the tower, he bites on his cheek and stares at the doors before him. His head is swimming with ideas about what could happen in there, and all of them ending badly.

He then feels Nathaniel moving on his hip, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looks over at him to see the boy looking at him with a curious expression on his face. "Why aren't we going in?" the boy asks, his head tilting which made him all the more adorable.

"We are now," Peter replies, booping his nose again, causing the three year old to giggle and wiggle his nose. Peter chuckles before walking through the glass doors, into the reception of the building.

The teen walks up to the desk, who had a brunette receptionist working on a computer. Peter being the kind person he is, waited for the lady to finish her work and to spot them. However, after about twenty minutes of waiting and a a child getting gradually annoyed on his hip, he made a small cough to gain her attention.

The lady sighs and looks up from her work. She looks them over before asking, with a rather monotone voice, "What can I help you with?"

"Um, well this is Nate," Peter says, which makes Nate smile and wave at the receptionist, which she doesn't return, much to Nate's disappointment. "His dad works here, so I brought him here after he got lost. Would you be able to like, call him down or something so he can come collect him?"

The women sighs again, before asking them, "And his father's name is...?"

"Oh, right," Peter replies, shocked he had forgotten to even find out who his father was himself. He turns to Nathaniel and asks, "Can you tell the lady your dad's name?"

The boy grins at the brunet and then tells the lady, "His name's Clint! But Friday call him Mister Barton." Nate giggles at the end, remembering a time the AI had used that name to annoy his dad (which had happened on _many_ occasions since).

The receptionist rolls her eyes and says, "Ha ha, very funny." She then goes back to her work as she adds, "Mister Barton doesn't have time for fans mucking around trying to get his attention, so _scram_ , kids."

Startled, Peter replies, "You're really dismissing us so quickly? Shouldn't you at least check to see if Mister Barton is missing his son?"

The women looks up at him, giving him a glare, as she hisses, "Fine, go sit down and I'll check."

Nate whimpers at the tone of her voice and hides his face in the teen's neck. Peter sighs and nods giving a small 'thank you' to the lady, which only earns him a huff in response.

Peter walks towards a bench and sits down, placing the boy- who still had his arms around his neck- on his lap. He smooths Nate's hair as he whispers reassurances to him, telling him 'the scary lady'- as Nate had described her- wasn't going to yell at him or hurt him.

After a few minutes of coaxing, Nate was sat facing forwards with Peter's arms around his waist, as the boy tells him about school and stories of his father.

**~~~~**

It was nearly dark outside and Nate was playing on Peter's phone, playing an educational game the brunet teenager had downloaded on his destroyed phone. Peter was starting to wonder why nobody had come down to get Nate yet, as it had been the whole afternoon and nobody had even glanced in their direction.

Peter sighs and shakes his head, annoyed at the situation Nathaniel was in. He then feels said boy shuffle in his lap, and looks down at him. The boy had turned the phone off and was looking at Peter with tired eyes, rubbing one with his free hand.

"Petey, 'm tired," Nate mumbles, using his nickname for the spiderling.

Peter smiles softly and brushes a strand of hair away from the younger's face, before he quietly asks, "Is it usually when you go to bed now?" Nate nods in response as Peter takes the phone out of his hands and pockets it. "Would you prefer to lie down or cuddle up to me?" he softly questions the boy.

"Cuddle," was Nate's quiet reply, which Peter smiled at. 

The spider gently lifts Nate up before placing him back down on his lap, his body facing him. The child immediately wraps his arms around his neck and places his head against his shoulder, with Peter's arms around him.

After a few minutes, Peter could hear the boy's breathing slow and his heart rate decrease, meaning he was asleep, making the teen smile more and hold him against his chest gently.

**~~~~**

Steve, Bucky and Sam were all walking back into the tower, as they had just finished their morning run. Sam was complaining- like always- about how it wasn't fair that they always ran past him, and Bucky was teasing him for this, while Steve was sighing in defeat. 

After they walked into the reception, Bucky and Steve picked up on a strange noise coming from the left of the doors. They both looked over- with a confused Sam doing the same- to see a teenage boy led down on a bench with a child on their chest, both sleeping peacefully.

They looked at each other confused, as nobody should have been in the tower yet, and they were all worried about why two children were asleep on a bench in the tower, _alone_.

They walked closer and Steve instantly recognised who the boy was, his eyes widening slightly. He looks at Bucky, giving him the look, and Bucky realised, looking at the boy worriedly. Sam, once again confused, looks at the two then down at the boy, wondering how they knew the teen.

Steve gently shakes the teen's shoulder to wake him. The boy blinks a few times, before his eyes adjust and he spots them. He looks shocked for a moment, before looking sheepish, then smiling at them.

"Are you here for Nate?" the teen quietly asks, his voice hoarse from sleeping. The three look at him confused before the boy sighs and explains, "I found Nate lost, and I brought him back as he said his dad worked here. When we got here, he explained his dad was Mister Barton, so I assumed you were here to collect him."

"How long have you been here?" Bucky asks, looking at their crumpled clothes. 

Peter looks sheepish again before he replied, "Since twelve." The three look relieved before he adds, "Yesterday afternoon..."

"Jesus, kid," Sam sighs, shaking his head at the self-sacrificing boy, who chuckled nervously.

"Alright, we'll take him up to Clint," Steve says, which makes peter smile brightly and start thanking him. The American hero interrupts him, saying, "But, you have to go home and get some rest, that _isn't_ on a bench."

Peter nods and then gently shakes the child on his chest. The boy groans and looks up, rubbing his eyes, as he asks, "Wha's going on Petey?"

"Some of your dad's friends are gonna take you to Mister Barton," Peter responds, nodding towards the three that were stood beside them.

The boy looks up at them ad he immediately smiles, waving at them. Peter picks the boy up and places him on the floor, so he could stand up himself. The boy rushes towards the White Wolf, exclaiming his name and jumping up and down in excitement, causing the usual brooding man smile brightly at him.

"Look after him," Peter says, before quickly leaving, before any of them could ask him anymore questions.

Nathaniel looks after him sadly, before turning back towards them, still with a tired look in his eyes. Bucky picks him up and they all walk to the lift, taking it up to the penthouse. 

Once they stepped out, the place was manic. Natasha, Tony and Bruce were looking through security footage, while Wanda, Clint and his kids were crying or pulling at their hair. 

The four blink a few times, trying to figure out what was going on, before Nat wiggles out of Bucky's grasp and rushes towards Clint, exclaiming, "Daddy!"

Clint's head snaps up and he quickly embraces his son, exclaiming about how worried he'd been and shedding a few tears.

"Peter found him," Steve explains, after many confused eyes turned to the three hero's. "He said Nathaniel was lost and he brought him here at twelve yesterday afternoon."

Nathaniel moves from his father's hug to look at Steve confused. He then says, "I wasn't lost." They all snapped their heads to the boy, who explains with a bright smile on his face, "Petey saved me from a lorry!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Description of injuries, (slightly) Gory, Blood

_**Previously...** _

_"Peter found him," Steve explains, after many confused eyes turned to the three hero's. "He said Nathaniel was lost and he brought him here at twelve yesterday afternoon."_

_Nathaniel moves from his father's hug to look at Steve confused. He then says, "I wasn't lost." They all snapped their heads to the boy, who explains with a bright smile on his face, "Petey saved me from a lorry!"_

**~~~~**

_**[A few weeks later]** _

Sat on the edge of a building, his legs swinging over the side as he looked down at the people bellow him, Peter sighed contently. At times like this, Peter could disconnect with his problems and help other's with theirs. He knew doing all this was the right thing, but he couldn't help wonder sometimes, whether that was the only reason he was a vigilante.

As Peter was finally calming down from a rather close call to a knife injury, during a mugging attempt, his spider sense began to spike. He jumps to his feet and turns his head in the direction of the tingling, where he- surprisingly- doesn't see anything. However, he does pick up on a sound, instead.

Peter immediately knew the sounds as the infamous Iron Man's repulsors. Peter sighs, knowing that this would probably be another battle, and that he wouldn't be able to fight them, especially as he now knew that they were the people who had helped him and had been messaging him for so long.

Peter quickly turns on his heal and sprint across the rooftop, and jumps onto the next, not wanting to have another interaction with them, especially after the last time.

As he was concentrating on trying to get away from the Iron Man suit, he hadn't noticed his sense try to warn him of the incoming object, until it was too late.

The teen was hit in the side with the Captain's shield, knocking him off the rooftop that he had just landed on. His eyes widen and- for a second- he just fell towards the ground, before he finally realises he could use his webs to stop himself from falling.

He swings up and onto the next roof, to stand face to face with the Captain himself. He crosses his arms- being mindful of his now bruised side- and he says, "You know, it's rather rude to throw things at people, especially when they aren't looking."

"Didn't you know it's rude to run away from people?" Steve retaliates, raising an eyebrow and making Peter roll his eyes behind his mask.

"Look, I just wanna head home, 'kay?" Peter lied, as he didn't want to go back to his foster parent's house. Ever since the evening he had disappeared- as he was helping Nathaniel- his 'parents' had been harsher with him, so he _really_ did not want to go back.

Due to his enhanced hearing he heard a quiet, feminine voice through the Captain's earpiece, "He's lying. Keep to the plan."

Peter's shoulders tensing slightly as he heard they had a plan, which meant that he was already playing right into it. They had _predicted_ his reactions, they had _predicted_ his answer, they had _predicted everything._

"Damn it, he must have heard us!" the female voice announces, again. "He tensed. Get to the next stage, now!"

Peter's eyes widen as his senses immediately spike in all directions. He whips his head around, tying to assess the situation, but all he had time to see was a repulsors beam aiming for him, an arrow towards his side, and Captain America grabbing his shield.

Peter gulps and closes his eyes, waiting for the inevitable, knowing he didn't have time to move, and that he would almost certainly die by his friend's hands.

All he could recognise was pain as the beam ripped straight through his stomach and the arrow imbedding itself into his arm. He screams, unable to hold it in any longer. The scream was not only out of pain, but out of anguish, as his friends- that he had trusted- had attacked him and thought that he was a big enough threat to just kill, without hesitation. He then felt- what seemed like- multiple bullets penetrate his back, then a force collide with his side, making him finally topple over.

Unfortunately for him, Peter had been stood on the edge of the rooftop, which meant, he did not fall onto the flooring of the rooftop, instead, he feel down towards the cement ground of the pathway.

Peter didn't open his eyes the whole way down, and he didn't even attempt to use his webs to swing to safety, as what good would it do him, even if he wasn't injured beyond repair?

The tee then felt himself collide with the hard cement, hitting his head on the pavement corner. Before he blacked out, he managed to hear two things, one which definitely concerned Peter.

The concerning was hearing Steve calling through the comms, 'Well done team, we did it. Let's clear out. Leave Shield to deal with the mess.' However, right before he blacked out, he managed to hear footsteps rushing towards him, and a strangely familiar voice calling out, "Hey, girl- or man or whatever. You need to get better at this part of your job too..."


	18. Bonus Chapter

It was dark. 

There was nothing.

It was peaceful.   
  


He could understand why people wanted this.

Why people _begged_ for this.

He wouldn't mind staying here.

In this empty, dark plain or nothingness.   
  


Maybe he should just let go.

Maybe he should stay here forever...

But then he remembered what he was ould beleaving behind.

He would leave behind his lover, Loki.

He would leave behind his freinds, Ned and MJ.

He would leave behind the Avengers who had messaged him for so long.

And then, if he left...

Who would save the civilians?

Who would save the criminals?

Who would help the little guy?  
  


He needed to go back.

He couldn't stay here.

He has to go back, _now_.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Anything that is in '' is written [for example: 'pizza is tasty']

The first thing that came back to Peter was his smell, unusually. He could smell alcohol and- what he guessed to be- chilli.

He guessed that someone was cooking, but he had no idea why it would be anywhere near him, as wouldn't he be in a hospital, especially since he could smell alcohol. He then realised that he couldn't smell the 'clean' smell of a hospital, so he couldn't help but worry where he was.

What came next what his eyesight, which made more sense- to him at least. 

Light began to seep in through his eyelids, so he slowly opens them. He blinks a few times, having to adjust to the bright- well, at least to Peter- lights in the room.

His eyes, being sour from being closed and unused for so long, he goes to move his hand up to rub his eyes.

After a few attempts, as his limbs had gone numb from lack of use, and as they were bruised and painful, he finally managed to rub his eyes. He then took the opportunity to look around him.

He was in a bedroom, it seemed. He could tell it was an adults bedroom, as it had no sort of toys or bright colours they were all rather dull, if he was honest.

Peter then spotted a clock on the wall and Peter couldn't help but wonder how he didn't know that was there before. Surely he should have heard it by now, especially with his enhanced hearing.

 _Maybe it's just taking a while to get sorted,_ Peter thinks to himself. _Like the movement in my arms took a_ _while._

As Peter continued to look around the room, he finally started to hear the telltale ticking of a clock. He smiles slightly, glad that his anxiety induced worries weren't true.

As he was looking towards the other end of the room, where the door was located, he saw someone entering. Peter tensed, as he had forgotten someone else would be there. The realisation of his mask not being on his face when he rubbed his eye suddenly hit him like a train, and his eyes widen in horror.

Someone knew his identity- that wasn't Ned- and they were coming into the room now. Worrisome thoughts swirled around his head, so he didn't notice the person approaching him. 

The spiderling was snapped out of his thoughts when a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly. The boy immediately regretted the action, pain flaring throughout his body. He bites his cheek in order to stifle a groan of pain.

The teen looks up at whoever had found out his identity, and was certainly surprised to see who it was.

"Mister Criminal?" Peter asks- well, he tries to, at least. Peter's eyes widen when nothing, no noise, comes out of his mouth. Peter begins to panic more, trying to move, causing more pain to flair up inside him.

The dark skinned man gently holds him down, while saying, "Calm down, kid. You'll only hurt yourself more, it wont get you anywhere."

Peter stops moving and looks up at the man, tears in his eyes, so overwhelmed by the whole situation. The man sighs and takes a glass of water from the bedside table and holds it for Peter to take a sip from. Once Peter had, he puts it back down and then sits on a chair that had been pulled up on the teen's left.

"Can you try to talk for me?" the man asks, watching him calculatingly.

"Okay," Peter says, but nothing comes out again, causing tears to gather in his eyes again.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," the man says, smoothing the teen's hair soothingly, letting him silently cry. "It'll just take a while to come back..."

Peter nuzzles- as best as he can without moving his injured body- into the comforting hand, calming down slightly. The teen whines when the hand moves away, trying to follow it, but the older says, "I'm just getting the food. I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

Peter nods in response, not bothering to even try to talk again, as he knew it wouldn't work. He watches as the man picks up a plate of chilli- so he was right about that- and he puts some on a fork, before moving it towards the spider's mouth.

The teen takes the food into his mouth and hums in appreciation at the taste. The man chuckles and says, "Glad to see you like it. My nephew likes it too. Say's it's the only thing I can cook, the little shit." Peter chuckles and then his eyes light up at the idea of a young boy, causing the man to smile. The man then says, "That reminds me actually. Miles, my nephew, has been staying in by your side most of the time, and he said he couldn't wait to meet you, properly."

Peter looks up at him with big wide eyes, his mouth half open. He goes to say something, then stops himself, realising he couldn't. The man recognises this and he says, as he hands over a pen and notebook, "Here."

Peter smiles and slowly writes a note, before handing it back. The note read: 'When can I meet him?'

The man's smile widens and he responds, "You can tomorrow. It's late now, and he's at his parent's right now."

Peter nods then makes grabby moves at the notepad, which was then handed back to him. He writes, 'I can't wait to meet him!'

He hands it back and grins at the older, who chuckles and shakes his head. The man then looks back at him and says, "You know, I'd have though you'd be less trusting after what happened, and because I'm a criminal."

Peter quickly grabs the notepad back and starts scribbling down, 'I trust you because you've helped me heal and because even though I was a vigilante, you helped me with Vulture, so you're nephew was safe, and you helped me when I was injured- by the _Avengers.'_

He quickly stuff it in the man's hand and looks at him with a stern expression. The spider watches as a small smile spreads across his face, before he smiles widely at the teen. He holds a hand out and he says, "It's nice to meet you, Spider-kid. I'm Aaron Davis."

Peter takes the man's hand with a pout on his face from the stupid nickname. He then takes the notepad and responds, 'Nice to meet you too, Aaron. My name's Peter Parker, or as _you_ call me (which isn't true D:<) Spider-kid.'

Aaron chuckles and says, "Good to meet you kid. Now, let's get some food down you. It's been a long week for your body."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**'A WEEK?!'**


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add last chapter that Peter's binder was off, but due to the bandages and baggy clothing he was wearing, he didn't feel any dysphoria/uncomfortable :) And yes, that means Aaron knows about him being Transgender.

It had been difficult to convince Peter to go to sleep that evening, as he was worried he wouldn't wake up again, but luckily Aaron had succeeded in making him fall asleep- and if he had to give the spider some sleeping pills, he would never tell anyone.

When the morning arrived, Peter was ecstatic, excited to meet infamous Miles Morales. Even as Aaron sat him up so he could eat his breakfast- as his enhanced healing helped him be able to move with less pain- he was bouncing excitedly.

The older man chuckles at the excitable teen, while trying to calm him down, so he didn't tip his cereals over himself and the bedding. The brunette just grins at him and finishes off his breakfast before grabbing the notepad and asking when the dark-skinned man's nephew was arriving.

Aaron replies, "He'll probably be here within the hour." Peter deflates slightly at the information, but he quickly adds, "But we could do something when we're waiting."

Peter writes in the notebook, 'Can we make him something, or give him a surprise?'

Aaron smiles at the reply, and responds, "Of course, Spider-kid." Peter pouts at the use of his new nickname, causing the criminal to smirk slightly, finding it amusing. Aaron then says, "Actually, I know what would be great to do for him." 

Peter eyes light up as if to ask what. Aaron moves to sit on the edge of the bed beside the teen's waist. He places his hand on the spider hero's head, running his fingers through his hair causing Peter to hum in relaxation.

Peter then looks at the man expectantly, and he explains, "Miles is actual Transgender too. His parents don't know yet, so he still has to look feminine, and it's getting harder for him to do so." 

Peter looks up at the man, a frown on his face and tears in his eyes. He could remember when he had tried to hide being Trans from his step-parents. It was a horrible time for him, having to wear dresses and skirts, just to try and please them. They didn't take it well when he came out, and that's how they started treating him like a punching bag.

Aaron continues, a small smile on his face as he looks down at the teen, "But, I think we might be able to help with that."

**~~~~**

Miles was excited to finally be able to go to his uncle's, and he might even get to meet Spider-Man properly!

"Millie!" Miles' father's voice calls. The boy grimaces at the name, before his father continues, "We need to head out."

Miles replies, "Coming!"

The boy finishes packing his small bag before running out of his room and out of the house, to the car. He jumps inside and shuts the door behind him, before putting his seatbelt on. His father starts to drive off, towards his brother's apartment to- reluctantly- drop his son off.

Once they arrive, Miles says a quick thank you, before exiting the police car. He then sprints into the building and up the stairs, a smile on his face.

When he arrives at his uncle's apartment, he knocks on the door. He hears a quiet 'come in' from inside, so he opens the door and walks in, looking around for his uncle. He then spots the door to the spare room- where Spider-Man was being kept- was open.

Miles walks towards the door and slowly opens it. What he sees makes tears spring to his eyes.

A banner was across the wall opposite the door that read, 'Proud to have a Transgender Nephew.' It was written in baby blue and pink, and the background was white, just like the trans-flag. There were bags underneath which had masculine clothing inside, as well as some gels and hair products.

Then he looked over to his Uncle, who was smiling brightly at him. He then points to the bed, which makes Miles snap his head over in that direction.

Standing beside the bed was Spider-Man, wearing a baggy shirt that read, 'I'm proud to be Transgender and Bisexual.' Each of the two words were in their flag colours, and it was hand written in paint.

The teen was also holding a binder which were in the transgender colours- there were also nude coloured ones in the bags- and looked like a perfect fit for the boy.

Tears fell from Miles' eyes as Peter held the binder out to him, showing him this was all really for him.

Miles didn't hesitate for a second before he pounced at the teen and wrapped himself around the hero's torso. Peter left out a silent huff, before holding Miles up and smoothing his back soothingly, while Aaron came over and did the same.

Miles kept whispering thanks to the two, while crying into Peter's chest. Peter smiles down at him and keeps soothing him the best he can.

Once the boy had calmed down, Aaron said, "Now, why don't we try on a few things and get that hair of yours cut?"


	21. Chapter 20

It had been hours since Miles had arrived at Aaron's house, and the two boys were sat on the sofa in the living room. Miles was sat on Peter's lap, playing on the teen's phone, as the spider-themed-hero was listening to the boy's commentary of the game and helping him with the game.

Aaron was watching the scene from the kitchen, a smile on his face. He gets an idea and he calls out, "Hey, boys." Both of the kids look over at him expectantly, and he continues, "Why don't we go for a walk? It'll help Peter's rehabilitation and we can go get some ice-cream."

Miles and Peter's eyes brighten at the mention of ice-cream, and they grin at the man, before nodding.

Miles jumps up and rushes to the spare bedroom to grab his bag, while Aaron moves to help Peter off the sofa.

Aaron asks softly, "You can skip this if you're not feeling up to it, mind."

Peter just smiles at him and shakes his head, before walking towards the door to the apartment.

Miles then comes rushing up and starts leading Peter out, rambling to him. Aaron chuckles and follows after them, locking the door beind them.

**~~~~**

The three had eaten their ice-creams a few hours ago, and they were walking through a park, looking at the people rushing by.

Miles had fallen asleep a little while ago, and as Peter felt stronger now, he was carrying the boy- much to Aaron's displeasure.

They find a bench and sit down, continuing to watch the hustle and bustle of the people.

Miles was dribbling on Peter's chest, his arms loosely wrapped around his neck and his legs around his waist, sitting on his lap.

Aaron was sat beside him and smiled at the two. Peter looked at him and smiles sheepishly back.

"This was nice," Aaron comments, leaning back slightly. Peter nods in response, a larger smile on his face, thinking of their walk. "We should head back soon."

Peter nods again, before looking over to his left, after hearing a familiar voices. Peter's eyes widen when he sees Natasha and Clint walking in their direction.

Peter quickly stands up, while making sure he wouldn't wake Miles, and tugs Aaron up by his sleeve.

Peter ignores Aaron's complaints and questions and continues to drag the man away.

However, they didn't get very far before Peter heard a female voice call out, "Peter, is that you?"

Peter silently curses, before slowly turning around to look at the two spies behind them. He uses one of his arms to sheepishly wave, with a small smile on his face.

Clint grins at him and starts saying how much he was worried about him, before Natasha interrupted and defensively asked, "Peter, who are these people?"

Just then Peter realised that Aaron was glaring at the two, his fists clenched. Peter had forgotten that Aaron knew who had put him in this position.

Aaron was about to answer, but Peter used his free hand to grab his shirt sleeve and shake his head. Aaron backs down and then Peter signals for the notebook and pen.

Aaron gets the message and hands the pen to the teen- while holding the notepad for him to write on-, who writes the response, 'This is Aaron, an he's looking after me for a bit. And in my arms is Miles, his nephew.'

The two spies look at the note, then atthe three then back. Clint then asks, "Why did you write that, Pete?"

"He's mute," Aaron responds, before Peter could.

The two's eyes widen and their heads snap to look at the teen, who avoids their gazes. He quickly writes, knowing what they would ask next, 'I got into an accident, and I damaged my vocal chords.'

"Is that where you were for a whole week?" Clint asks, still in shock.

Peter nods and writes, 'it was lovely to see you again, but we should get Miles home.' He then adds as an after thought, 'And please don't tell the others! At least not yet.'

"Of course, Peter," Natasha replies before Clint could decline.

Peter smiles in thanks, then quickly leaves before they could call them back or follow them.

When they arrived back at the apartment, Aaron sighs and mutters, making Peter chuckle, "Well that was certainly _interesting_..."


	22. Chapter 21

Natasha and Clint were walking back towards the tower, when the red haired women stopped in her tracks.

Clint turns to look back at her and he asks, "What's wrong, Nat?"

The former Russian spy then ran back in the direction they had just came from, only shouting back as response, "I'll meet you back at the tower!"

Clint simply shrugs- used to Natasha doing this sort of thing to him- before continuing on his way, back to the tower.

After a while of running, Natasha could see the three ahead of her. She slows down to a walking pace and follows after them, supposedly toward's the man's house.

As they were approaching a building complex, the spy started to wonder why she hadn't just stopped them in the street, like she would have done with anyone else.

It was then that she noticed she had been watching the small boy's sleeping head on Peter's shoulder. _Damn that kid,_ Natasha curses in her head. _He's making me soft._

Once the three entered an apartment, Natasha knocked on the door. A minute of silence envelops the apartment, before she hears sounds of rushing around. The door then swings open revealing a slightly flushed Aaron Davis.

Natasha raises an eyebrow at him, and he nervously chuckles before answering her unasked question, "We thought you were Miles' dad."

"And you had to rush around because of him, why?" Natasha asks, confused on their motives.

"He doesn't know Miles is transgender, yet," Aaron replies, in a quieter tone. "And we didn't want to wake him, jut to tell his dad, or to tell my brother without him awake." Natasha nods, taking in the new information about the family. Aaron then asks, "But I do have to ask, why are you here?"

Natasha responds to him, "I need to talk to Peter about his... Injuries."

Aaron tenses, and Natasha watches as the man gets ready to close the door on her face, as to help the teen. Natasha grabs the door before it slams and she looks directly in his eyes, before saying calmly, "I just want to talk."

**~~~~**

Peter and Natasha were sat in the spare bedroom, Natasha had a cup of coffee while Peter had a cup of hot chocolate.

"So," Natasha starts. "How did you get your powers?"

Peter's head snaps up and his eyes widen. He shakes his head rapidly and starts scribbling in the notepad. 

Natasha sighs and says, "Peter, it's okay. I know you're Spider-Man, and I just want to make sure you're keeping safe and that you're trained properly."

Peter looks up at her apprehensively, before starting to write how he got his powers, and what happened with the Vulture, and so on.

After half an hour of Peter explaining, Natasha stands up and says, "Well that settles it then. Every weekend- so you can still go to school- I will train you, as Spider-Man, to be better at combat."

Peter looks at her with shining eyes and smiles brightly. he then quickly writes, getting worried, 'Are you going to tell the others?'

Natasha shakes her head as she responds, "No, I don't think they will react as well as I did. We should wait a while, before we tell them. And before then, we should show them how much of a good person and hero Spider-Man really is." She then places a gentle hand on his shoulder and says, "In and out of the mask."


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of injuries, minor swearing, homophobia/transphobia

It was the day after Natasha had found out Peter's identity and you would have thought that would have been the most stressful time after waking up from his coma, but it was not. 

"That asshole," Aaron growls, pulling some glass out of Peter's bloodied side, making the teen wince.

'He's not an-' Peter starts writing, but gets interrupted by his own yelp of pain. The spider ignored the comment Aaron mumbled under his breath about how, 'I thought you were supposed to have super strength'. '-ass, Aaron. He just doesn't understand... We just have to give him time.'

Aaron stops what he's doing and slams his equipment down on the table, startling Peter slightly. He turns around to look at the man, who was shaking, tears welling up in his eyes.

"What he did, to you, _wasn't_ right, Peter," Aaron starts, tears sliding down his face. He looks up at him, a sombre look in his eyes as he continues, "And now he's taken Miles, and who knows what he might do to him..."

**~~~~**

**_Five hours ago_ **

Peter awoke to sunlight seeming in through his eyelids and a pressure on both sides of his body. He quietly groans as he opens his eyes, the light making him squint as he did so.

He then looked down to his chest and saw Miles' and Aaron's heads resting there, and a smile creeps onto his face. He was happy to finally have a family again.

Miles then yawns and stretches, presumable waking up from Peter's movements. Once the child realised where he was, he looked up at the brunet and grinned brightly. The dark skinned boy then got off him and managed to get the teen away from his Uncle's clutches, before rushing them into the bathroom, quietly giggling as they did.

**_Four hours ago_ **

Aaron woke up in a cold bed. He rubs his eyes and looks around the room in confusion, before he hears the sound of the tv in the other room. The man chuckles and rolls his eyes, climbing out of the large bed and leaving the room, after running a hand through his hair.

When he walked into the living room, he couldn't help but smile at the sight. Two plates- which seemed to be what looked like remains of pancakes on them- were stacked on the coffee table, while Miles was sat on Peter's lap. There was a fluffy blanket wrapped around the two of them, both had Xbox controllers in their hands, playing a game of Miles' choosing.

Aaron clears his throat, causing Miles to jump, but Peter to simply wave- as his spider sense had told him Aaron was there- and sneakily win the game- which did not go down with Miles.

Aaron jumps over the sofa and grabs the spare controller before saying, "Alright, bozos. Time for me to win."

"No way!" Miles exclaims, looking at the screen determinedly as it started, while Peter smirked at Aaron and started playing.

**_Two hours ago_ **

After two hours of playing games on the Xbox, Miles finally decided he was bored, so the teen suggested about cooking something.

The three managed to find all the ingredients for chocolate cookies in the apartment, and had them all lining the kitchen sides.

Peter had also found an apron, which he had placed on Miles. As it had 'kiss the chef' on it, Peter smirked at the boy. Miles realised what was happening and started running away, giggling, with peter chasing after him.

Aaron gets a recipe up on his phone, before looking over at the two. Peter had caught the child, and was now placing kisses all over his giggling face.

As Miles was trying to escape, his arm hit a glass bottle that was on the side, causing it to fall to the floor and smash. Peter immediately picked Miles up, placing him on his hip, making sure he didn't get hurt.

Miles stared at the glass on the floor and started crying. Peter immediately starts trying to silently comfort him, while Aaron gets a brush and brushes it into a corner, near the front door.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Miles," Aaron says, smiling at his nephew. "We'll clean it up after. It wasn't anything important. Now, let's make some cookies okay?"

Miles sniffs before smiling and replying, "Okay!"

He then jumps out of Peter's arms and starts to make the cookie dough. The teen sighs and goes over to help him, with Aaron not far behind.

**_Forty minutes ago_ **

The cookies were finally in the over, however the whole kitchen was covered in flour and butter, as they had gotten into a food wars in between.

Just as they were about to start cleaning up, the doorbell rings.

Aaron pales, along with Miles. Peter gets the idea, and picks up Miles, rushing him to the bedroom to grab all of his stuff.

After the two were out of the room, Aaron walks towards the front door. He opens it to reveal his brother, who smiles slightly when he sees him. They both stand there awkwardly, waiting for Miles to get there, avoiding eye contact.

Miles then anxiously walks into view of his father, with Peter a few steps behind him, watching cautiously.

Jefferson's (Mile's dad) eyes snap to his son and they widen in surprise. He takes in the sight of him, as he slowly gets closer, before he stops in front of his father.

The man's eyes then harden and he asks, "Did your uncle convince you to do this?"

Mile's eyebrows furrow together in confusion before he mutters, "What do you mean, dad?"

"I mean did Aaron make you dress like this, Millie?" his dad exclaims, gesturing to his outfit and haircut.

"What? No!" Miles replies. "I-I asked for this! And my name is Miles, not Millie, dad!"

Jefferson looks over at his brother and glares at him, he growls, "I know you did something to mess with her head. I knew you were a bad influence on her."

"Actually, I think if you listened to Miles you would find out that he wants to be male and wants to dress and look like that. Not because of Aaron's influence," Peter says, glaring at the dark skinned man that was standing in the doorway.

Miles and Aaron looks at Peter in shock, as this was the first time he had talked. 

Miles' dad turns his attention to Peter and he spits, "You're one of them too, aren't you? A freak who thinks they can change their gender."

Aaron's hands clench at his sides and he growls, "You can't say that, Jefferson. That's transphobic and prejudice."

"Stay out of this!" Jefferson shouts, angered by the situation.

The man loses his cool and swings at Aaron, who hadn't expected it and didn't have time to react. Luckily, Peter's spider sense had told him what was about to happen, so he jumped in the way and took the hit instead.

This angered the man more, especially when his 'daughter' was shouting at him to stop. In reaction to his anger, he pushes Peter down to the ground. Peter, not having spotted the glass shards still on the floor, didn't have time to move aside, so he falls on them on his side.

He cries out, which snaps Jefferson out of his daze. He looks stunned for a second at what he did, before he grabs Miles' arm and drags him out of the apartment and towards their car.

**_Present_ **

Peter sighs and pulls Aaron into a hug, smoothing his hair and humming to him. He then says to him, "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I rushed things along, and I made the situation worse. I'm so sorry..."

"It's neither of our faults," Aarons mutters into the teen's shoulder, holding him tighter.

The two stayed like that for half an hour, before the sound of Peter's- finally fixed- phone started going off.


	24. Chapter 23

Peter was walking through the streets of Queens, his hood up as weaved between passing strangers. He used his sleeve to wipe away his tears travelling down his cheeks, keeping his head down so no passers by could notice them.

The teen finally got to his destination, in the centre of the city. Large crowds were gathered, all wearing dark colours and solemn expressions on their faces.

The spiderling manages to squeeze his was through to the front, and as he did so, he grabs the contents from his pockets. 

He kneeled down at the base of the monument and places down the objects. One was a candle and the others were small pictures. He lighted the candle with a lighter that a friendly stranger handed him- and he gave back after.

Tears filled his eyes as he placed the pictures along with the many others that had started to collect.

"I'm so sorry..." Peter muttered, tears flowing down his cheeks. "I failed you all..."

The teen then stands up and walks away.

Almost as if the gods had heard him, rain poured down from the heavens. Raindrops landed on the pictures the brunet had left, making the faces of Aaron Davis, Miles Morales and Ned Leeds become distorted, and then faded, almost as if they were ghosts.

**~~~~**

_**An hour later** _

"And finally, the latest story. The horrifying events from last night have been displayed on all of the news channels around the world. Families, strangers and colleagues are coming together to remember the events together. 

Many died due to the 'sinister six', which is why today there was a memorial in Queens- the centre of the attack- and in many other places, where they can remember the lost. Although we may have lost many to the attack, we have only one person to thank for saving all of us- who sadly, we have also lost. 

Spider-Man will always been in our hearts, never forgotten..."


	25. Chapter 24

Searing pain rushes through Peter's head, and he stumbles backwards. He coughs a few times and holds his head, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Did you like my little device I got from Tinkerer, Spider-Man?" Hobgoblin questions with a demonic chuckle.

"W-what was that?" Peter questions, his hands shaking from the experience. He had recently made a code for his suit that allowed it to lip read him, so that he could talk as Spider-Man.

"You just saw the future, boy," the rip-off Green Goblin says with a smirk on his face. "And I'm sure by the look on your face it will be _delightful_."

**~~~~**

Peter couldn't get the images of the 'future' he saw during the fight with Hobgoblin. He didn't want that to happen, not to his friends.

Peter knew he'd have to find a way to stop that future, and he knew just the guy to go to.

~~~~

The spiderling walks up the steps towards the big doors. He collects himself before he knocks three times on the wooden doors.

The doors swing open to reveal a middle aged man with a goatee and a frown on his face.

The man looks at him dead in the eyes, and he says with a straight face, "I told you never to come back here, Spider-Man."

'I know, and I'm sorry,' Peter writes after scrambling for his notepaf. 'But I-'

The man rolls his eyes and he says, "There's always a reason with you, isn't there?" Peter goes to respond, but he cuts him off, continuing, "So let me give _you_ a reason, Parker. I don't want you anywhere near here, because you bring trouble and _death_ where ever you go."

Peter stiffens at the comment, his eyes widening and watering slightly. He then hardens his expression, and writes, 'Then help me stop innocent people dying, because of me.'

The two stare at each other before the man sighs and let's the teen in. The teen smiles and walks in.

Once he enters, the two are teleported into the living room, making Peter stumble. The man rolls his eyes and sits down, his cloak floating over to him and landing on his shoulders.

Peter sits down in front of him and the man says, "Alright then, explain."

'Stephen, you're the only one that can help me,' Peter starts, which gains the sorcerers interest.

Peter then explains everything about the fight and what he saw in the 'future'. After finishing, Stephen nods stands up and starts walking away.

Peter quickly scrambles to his feet and follows after the man. They meet up with a slightly younger man- who Peter finds out is called Wong- as they walk towards a certain room.

Once they arrive, Stephen looks at Wong who nods and then stands opposite.

Stephen said to the teen, "Stand behind me." Peter nods and does as instructed.

The two sorcerers then begin to cast a spell, and Peter pokes his head out from behind Stephen to watch.

A blinding light- especially for Peter's enhanced eyesight- fills the room, which makes Peter hide back behind Stephen and cover his eyes with his hands.

Once it disappeared, the teen slowly removes them and blinks, trying to be able to see properly again.

As he did so, he heard a familiar, booming voice call out, "Where are we? Wait, sorcerer? Was it you who brought us here?"

There was a mumbles from another very familiar voice, before Stephen says, "Unfortunately, yes. Even though I really do not want your brother in my sanctum, I have called you here to ask for your help."

Finally being able to see again, Peter notices there were two people stood in front of Stephen, but he was unable to see who, due to the man's body being in the way.

"Well, what do you need?" the booming voice asks.

Stephen looks behind him at Peter and roughly pushed him towards the two people as he says, "Meet Spider-Man. He needs out help."

"Peter?" the two exclaim, from in front of him.

Peter looks up and he gulps when he sees who it was.

Thor was staring at the teen with a horrified look, seemingly because he had realised what his friends had done to the teen before him, that they all knew and loved.

Loki was seething with anger, mostly at the Avengers for harming his beloved, but also at the brunet, for not telling him.

"It seems you already know our vigilante friend," Stephen states. He then smirks and adds, "Although, it doesn't seem like you knew he was Spider-Man."

Peter looks away from the two, before he takes the notebooks back out and writes down from them, 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but now is not the time. We have work to do.'

Loki, with a displeased look on his face, replies, "And what is going to happen if we don't help?"

'Hundreds of innocent lives will be lost, all because of my recklessness.'


	26. Chapter 25

_Previously_

_Peter looks away from the two, before he takes the notebooks back out and writes down from them, 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but now is not the time. We have work to do.'_

_Loki, with a displeased look on his face, replies, "And what is going to happen if we don't help?"_

_'Hundreds of innocent lives will be lost, all because of my recklessness.'_

**~~~~**

"Oh, please, _do_ quit your sulking," the wizard groans, glaring at the demi-god- who was sat in a corner. "I don't want _him_ to be here either, but the faster we work on this, the faster _her_ can _leave_."

Loki huffs and stays put, making Stephen loudly grumble. Thor, however, didn't even try to convince his sibling, knowing it wouldn't work and that his time would be spent more wisely actually doing the work, along with Peter. The two were looking through the books in the mystical library, Peter having read a few more.

After a few minutes of silence between the two, Thor asks, "Why?"

Peter looks up at the god and looks at him questioningly, his head tilting in confusion.

Thor puts his book down and looks at him. He sighs and puts his book down, before he asks, his head down, "Why would you continue to be Spider-Man after how people treat you and talk about you? Why would you continue to be Spider-Man after how my friends, _**your**_ _friends_ , treated you?"

Peter grabbed a spare piece of paper and wrote his response on it. He threw it over to the god's table, where it landed beside the book he had set down. Thor picks the paper up and reads, 'The people are counting on me to help them. And if you can do the things I can, and you don't do anything, and then the bad things happen? They happen _because_ of you.'

Thor looks over at peter in shock, only to see the teen hard at work again, writing down things that might be useful. The god sighs and decides it was best if he started the work too, as to not annoy the sorcerer any more than he already was. But as he was picking the book up, he adds, "Don't let others change your opinions of being Spider-Man, you're the best out there by my count."

Peter smiles down at his book from the comment and continues to work.

**~~~~**

Four hours later, they had found what they needed for. By they, it was only actually Thor and Peter who did the work, as the other two were sulking and complaining the whole time.

The four- along with Wong- were stood in the centre of the entrance area of the sanctum, stood in a circle, with Peter in the middle. Thor and Loki had concerned looks on their faces, while Wong looked indifferent and Strange was still frowning. 

They all start to chant as Peter takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, waiting for it to happen.

Peter then felt as if his atoms were leaving his boy, and he was disappearing away from the circle, away from the people who were continuing to chant.


	27. Chapter 26

Reappearing, Peter stumbles slightly, trying to get his bearings. He squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head, before being able to stand properly. He groans and rubs his head as he walks out of the empty alleyway and into the packed street. 

He looks around, trying to figure out where he was. The teen then spots a newspaper stand, so he decides to walk towards it. As he approaches, the man at the counter smiles at him and calls to him, "'Ave a look at any of them, kid. 'Look like ya need it."

Peter smiles at the man and nods, before picking up one of the newspapers. He immediately looks to the top to check the date. He sighs and smiles when he sees what the say was.

He had successfully travelled two months into the past, meaning that he had been in a relationship with Loki for a few days at this point. The teen smiles, knowing that as this was correct, the rest of their plan should work too.

**~~~~**

It had been a week since Peter had travelled backwards in time. He had been really grateful that the spell conjoined himself and his past self, as he did not want to try and explain that to everyone. It also meant that he was able to talk again, but he preferred to not talk often, as he was so used to it, and as it made him more comfortable now.

Peter had been very busy in that week. he had written little notes for the Avengers that he would anonymously give to Shield, as to warn them of the dangers of the future. He also managed to find Miles and Aaron before and got to know them in this period of time, as he wanted more time with his segregate family. But most importantly, he had spent some extra time with his boyfriend, wanting to spend every opportunity with him, just in case this didn't work.

**~~~~**

It was time for Peter's first drop off of the information for the Avengers. The teen was wearing platform shoes, as to not give away his height, as well as a long coat and dark clothing. People had been giving him some rather odd looks, but he didn't really care.

Peter walked up to the secret Shield hideout and slipped the file under the bolted door. He then walks away, unaware of the flashing security camera that was following his every move, with a certain pair of Shield scientists watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Any ideas who those agents are?  
> Sorry it's a whole week late! I've been incredibly busy, and I will be for two more weeks, but I should be able to write again soon. Also, sorry for it being so short.  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
> (Also, exciting information -> I'm in the middle of choosing what rough gender associates with me :0)


	28. Chapter 27

**~~~~**

**_Previously..._ **

_It was time for Peter's first drop off of the information for the Avengers. The teen was wearing platform shoes, as to not give away his height, as well as a long coat and dark clothing. People had been giving him some rather odd looks, but he didn't really care._

_Peter walked up to the secret Shield hideout and slipped the file under the bolted door. He then walks away, unaware of the flashing security camera that was following his every move, with a certain pair of Shield scientists watching._

**~~~~**

"Play it again," a man with grey hair says, his eyes trained on the screen.

"Sir, it wont change from the last three times we've watched it," a women with a British accent informs him, with a sigh.

"Well, what've we got, Skye?" the man asks, rubbing his temples.

The brunette lady, Skye, who had been controlling the screen pulls up a file and says, "From what we can see this is a person in a hood. That's... everything we know. It's clear they know exactly what they're doing, and they must have some sort of access into SHIELD files to be able to see where the base is."

"Simmonds and myself have analysed the note they sent us for any trace of DNA," a young male starts, before the British women completes the statement. 

"But we found nothing, sir. They must have thought everything through, even to the minor details. They don't want to be found."

"No one can stay hidden forever," the first man states, crossing his arms.

**~~~~**

It had been two months since the mystery person, who they named 'The Ghost' had given SHIELD the first note about 'the future'. Every time The Ghost got there, he only just managed to escape before the agents could come out to catch them, seemingly vanishing into thin air.

But, they had a plan. They had planted some of their agents in the nearby café so they could follow after The Ghost. They had written down the schedule of when The Ghost would appear, so they knew when they'd arrive to deliver the next note.

It was exactly 4pm on the dot that The Ghost appeared, slipping the note under the base's door. The agents conspicuously watched from the tables, over their cups of coffee. As they watched The Ghost slip into the crowd, two of the agents walked after them, the other two staying at the café to watch from afar.

After tailing them for ten minutes, the two agents spot them duck into an alley way. Quietly following them, the two brunette female agents watch as The Ghost takes off their black outfit to reveal a scruffy aqua blue hoodie with blue jeans.

"Another one down, only three more to go," came the voice of The Ghost, seemingly talking to themself. They had a feminine like voice, but their voice cracked slightly indicating that they were teenager, possibly male. "I should get back before Aaron gets worried*

The two agents look at each other, unsure of whether they should engage or not, before one of them breaks off, slowly approaching the teen. Once they are behind them, they gently place a hand on their shoulder.

The teen jumps and quickly turns around, their eyes wide. The two agents take in their appearance, their doe brown eyes and hazel hair. The teens eyes dash between the two, before settling on the agent that still had her hand on his shoulder.

"H-how did you do that?" he asks, his voice shaking slightly.

The two agents look confused, before the furthest one away asks, in their British accent, "Do what?"

"Sneak up on me without setting my senses off?" the teen responds. "Unless, you're no danger, but then, why sneak up on me?"

"You're inhuman too?" the closest ones asked, shocked slightly.

The teen furrows their eyebrows and responds, "What the bloody hell is an 'inhuman'?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OMG GUYS, LOOK! I FINALLY UPDATED!!
> 
> I'm so sorry it took so long TwT  
> I hope this chapter doesn't suck too much-
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna try and start sticking to my schedule again, so... Hopefully see you Friday!!


End file.
